Los rostros de Natsuki
by EmiKaze
Summary: Natsuki siempre está conteniéndose, desearía conocerla realmente. ¡Tsk! ¿Qué me está pasando? No puedo controlarme. ¡Por favor explícame! ¿Qué significa eso?. ¿Mi deseo se volvió realidad? N...no te acerques... No quiero que haya secretos... ¿Qué sientes por mi realmente?... ¡ShizNat!
1. Capítulo 1 Tanabata

_Mai Hime y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sunrise_

_Aquí vamos con otra aventura, espero les guste…_

**.**

**Los rostros de Natsuki**

Capítulo 1. Tanabata

El séptimo día del séptimo mes había llegado por fin y en Japón todas las personas salían de sus casas portando frescas Yukatas.

Los árboles de bambú portaban los deseos de las personas, sus deseos de amor más anhelados.

Se tenía la creencia de que el único día al año en que la princesa Orihime se encontraba con su amor, de la dicha concedía los deseos de todas las personas.

Este año no sería la excepción, al igual que todos los demás escribí y rogué para que mi deseo se cumpliera de una buena vez y así poder estar más cerca de la persona que amo.

Anteriormente no había funcionado, pero yo nunca perdía la esperanza de que algún día ella pudiera responder a mis sentimientos. Eso me haría sentir la mujer más dichosa sobre la tierra.

Esa noche el cielo estaba a rebosar de estrellas, una vista hermosa que merecía ser admirada como es debido.

Decidí tomar un mantel y salir al jardín que estaba completamente desierto. La oscuridad de la noche hacia dificultoso mi camino pero aún así parecía como si la luna guiara mis pasos.

El césped estaba húmedo y yo caminaba descalza, disfrutaba de esa agradable sensación sobre las plantas de mis pies. Acomodé el mantel y me acosté sobre él para admirar el panorama. Pudieron pasar horas o minutos, en realidad no lo sabía, no tenia reloj.

Solamente podía pensar en ella, el amor de mi vida, la única chica que realmente he querido de verdad. Mi eterno amor no correspondido. Mi sueño, mi vida. Su nombre Kuga Natsuki. Ella era todo lo que siempre había querido. Pero, por desgracia, para ella solamente sería una amiga, su amiga más fiel. Daría lo que fuera por cambiar eso y que tan solo por una vez, me diera una oportunidad de llegar a su corazón.

– _Ohh pequeña estrella… si pudieras cumplirme un deseo…_

La puerta de la casa se abrió y silencié mi petición por admirar unos delicados ojos esmeraldas. Los ojos de esa chica tan especial.

– _¿Qué haces aquí tan noche? – _Me preguntó extrañada.

– _¿Ara? _

– _¿Qué haces? _

Señalé el cielo a modo de respuesta.

– _Las estrellas están particularmente hermosas hoy_

– _No me digas que también crees en esas tonterías._

– _¡Ara!... ¿Tonterías?_

– _Lo de la leyenda y eso del tanabata…_

– _¿Te gustaría recostarte? –_ Me recorrí un poco para dejarle espacio, de momento pensé que se negaría a mi invitación, como tantas otras veces, pero para mi sorpresa se recostó a mi lado con las manos sobre su nuca –_ ¿A caso Natsuki no tiene algún deseo que pedir?_

– _En realidad no… – _Contestó en medio de un bostezo.

– _¿De verdad? –_ Siempre hay algo.

– _No, los deseos son malos. Eso puede ser peligroso –_ Me miró a los ojos una milésima de segundo antes de mirar hacia esos destellos brillantes.

– _¿Natsuki puede ser más especifica?_

– _Mi madre siempre dice que hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas porque se podría hacer realidad…_

– _¡Ara!... pues a mí me gustaría que mis deseos se hicieran realidad –_ Desde que la conocí, hubo algo que me atrajo profundamente, desde que la conocí solo he tenido en mi mente un propósito.

– _Por favor, no empieces…– _Me dijo nerviosa.

– _De verdad Natsuki ¿No te gusto? – _Le pregunté y me miró en efecto nerviosa – _¿Ni siquiera un poco?_

– _No – _Me dijo con el rostro colorado.

– _Pues tú me encantas… –_ Le dije incorporándome para mirarla.

– _Shizuru…. – _Natsuki evitó mi mirada un tanto alterada.

– _Natsuki… no puedo evitarlo, te amo… –_ La peliazul se incorporo nerviosa –_ Perdón, sé que es irresponsable de mi parte decirte estas cosas… –_ Volví a recostarme –_ No te vayas._

– _Yo… _

– _Quédate… por favor, ya no molestaré – _Le dije con tristeza.

Para mi sorpresa la peliazul volvió a recostarse a mi lado.

Miramos las estrellas en silencio unos minutos. Natsuki siempre esta conteniéndose, me gustaría saber qué pasa por su mente. ¿Qué misterios esconde?

Me gustaría…

Pequeña estrella, si pudieras cumplirme un deseo.

Me gustaría "_Conocer verdaderamente a Natsuki_".

Justo en ese momento, justo cuando pensaba esas palabras una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo…

**[-]**

Detesto los días festivos, todo el mundo deja botado el trabajo para regresar pronto a casa y solo unos cuantos tenemos que ir a hacer guardias. Para variar me tocó a mí.

Cuando salí de la pequeña oficina ya había anochecido y llovía incesantemente. Busqué en vano mi paraguas por diez minutos. Afortunadamente mi departamento estaba muy cerca de la oficina.

Caminaba por la oscura avenida, mientras escuchaba el pitido de los autos. Me sentía muy alegre de no necesitar un transporte y quedarme horas atorada en el tráfico.

Cuando llegué a casa mi cabello escurría, ignoré el alboroto que se estaba presentando en la entrada y corrí por una toalla. No quería enfermarme ahora que por fin tendría vacaciones.

Bajé para encontrarme con los demás. Parecía magia pero la lluvia había cesado. Ella no estaba por ningún lado, así que comencé a buscarla discretamente. La encontré acostada en el jardín trasero. Contemplaba el cielo, parecía un ángel haciendo que su cabello castaño se desparramara sobre aquel grueso mantel.

– _¿Qué haces aquí tan noche? – _Le pregunté quebrando el silencio.

– _¿Ara? –_ Shizuru parecía muy concentrada hace unos minutos.

– _¿Qué haces? –_ Volví a preguntarle y ella me señaló el cielo rebosante de estrellas.

– _Las estrellas están particularmente hermosas hoy._

– _No me digas que también crees en esas tonterías –_ Le pregunté a la castaña que siempre había admirado como una persona más bien conservadora.

– _¡Ara!... ¿Tonterías?_

– _Lo de la leyenda y eso del Tanabata… –_ Claro que es una tontería. Bueno al menos para mí, pero Shizuru siempre ha sido muy tradicionalista ahora que lo pienso.

– _¿Te gustaría recostarte? –_ La castaña me hizo espacio y me recosté a su lado –_ ¿A caso Natsuki no tiene algún deseo que pedir?_

– _En realidad no… _

– _¿De verdad? –_ Me miró incrédula.

– _No, los deseos son malos, eso puede ser peligroso _

Lo aprendí cuando mi madre me hacia castigo por resarcimiento. Saeko siempre sabía cómo hacer que las cosas se torcieran.

– _¿Natsuki puede ser más especifica? _

Esa lección la aprendí hace mucho. Quizá la primera vez que aprendí a reflexionar lo que pedía fue cuando la estuve fastidiando con que quería ver toda la tarde la televisión. Finalmente Saeko se harto, puso un silla frente al aparato, yo me sentía tan feliz que estaba saltando, lo recuerdo bien, prendió la Tv y con la mayor frialdad del mundo me dijo: – _"Hay esta tu televisión, vas a verla toda la tarde"_. La muy manchada me puso el canal de noticias y no me dejo cambiarle, como la deteste ese día.

– _Mi madre siempre dice, que hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas porque se podría hacer realidad…_

Como ese día en el que fingí estar enferma para no ir a la escuela, como toda inocente niña me pinte puntitos rojos en la cara con un plumón y me dejo en cama todo el día, jamás olvidare los asquerosos menjurjes que me preparó ¡Y las inyecciones! Me dijo: – "_Querías estar enferma, ahora vas a ver como se sienten los enfermos"_.

– _¡Ara!... pues a mí me gustaría que mis deseos se hicieran realidad – _Shizuru me miró de esa forma.

Desde hace tiempo ella se me insinúa, me dice que le gusto y bueno nosotras ya no somos unas niñitas pero creo que no estoy lista para una relación de ese tipo.

– _Por favor no empieces… –_ Le supliqué de un modo más bien no tan convincente por que la castaña insistió.

– _De verdad Natsuki ¿No te gusto?__ –_ Si… pero…. –_ ¿Ni siquiera un poco? _

– _No –_Dije finalmente.

Lo cierto es que no las mujeres no van conmigo, pero esta chica tiene algo que me atrae, aunque no… ¡No lo admitiré nunca! Nadie debe saber que estoy dudando.

– _Pues tú me encantas… –_ La castaña se incorporó y me miró con ojos de corazón.

– _Shizuru… –_ A veces quisiera estar todo el tiempo con ella, es una extraña sensación, pero cuando se pone así, me dan ganas de correr.

– _Natsuki…no puedo evitarlo, te amo…– _Escucharla decir eso me ponía los nervios de punta –_ Perdón, sé que es irresponsable de mi parte decirte estas cosas… No te vayas –_ Me dijo adivinando mis futuros movimientos.

– _Yo… –_ Nunca se que decir en estas situaciones. Es que sencillamente no sé cómo reaccionar, siempre he pensado en Shizuru como mi mejor amiga, aunque yo por ella siento algo más intenso que no logro definir.

A veces creo que sería mejor darle un beso y no hablar más del asunto, pero lo cierto es que me aterra perderla, he tenido un par de romances y nunca han terminado bien y ella es especial para mí.

– _Quédate… ya no molestare__– _Volví a recostarme, no quería irme.

Conozco a Shizuru desde que iba en la secundaria, es un año mayor que yo y ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, cuidándome y apoyándome con todo lo que necesito. Para mí era más que una amiga, era la persona en la que más confiaba, o quizá la única en la que confiaba verdaderamente.

Cuando terminaba el segundo grado de instituto tuvimos una prueba de fuego. Una alumna de primero expuso los sentimientos que Shizuru tenía hacia mí. Dijo cosas que me sacudieron por completo, dijo que yo le gustaba a Shizuru, que por eso siempre estaba cuidándome y que ella me miraba con otros ojos, que me amaba en secreto y que un día que estuve en la enfermería Shizuru me había besado mientras yo dormía.

Claro que me saco de onda pero como era lógico no le creí, no quería creerle nada.

Shizuru era mi mejor amiga y estaba segura que eso no era verdad, pero entre más hablaba esa chica Shizuru se veía acorralada hasta que finalmente la castaña le soltó una tremenda bofetada que la hizo llorar, la chica se fue corriendo bastante lastimada y yo bueno estaba confundida cuando Shizuru se quiso acercar a mi le grite aterrorizada y vi en su mirada el dolor de ser rechazada.

Shizuru estaba quebrada, se fue llorando y yo me sentí de lo peor. Primero tuve que asimilar todo y después la busqué. Obvio, Shizuru era un lazo que jamás quería perder pero no sabía cómo comportarme, era extraño e inesperado, jamás me di cuenta.

La castaña ya no era la misma de antes, incluso me evitaba y no sabía cómo resolverlo, lo único que quería era que las cosas fueran como antes. No me importaba que Shizuru fuera lesbiana, solo quería recuperarla. Obviamente como amiga.

Y bueno no fue fácil, tuve que hacer algo desesperado y digo desesperado porque sabía que haría el ridículo frente a toda la escuela. Durante el festival escolar me infiltré en el escenario con la ayuda de la persona más escurridiza y tramposa de toda la escuela, una amiga de la infancia mejor conocida como Yuuki Nao.

– _Tengo pánico escénico –_ Le confesé cuando entramos por la puerta trasera al auditorio

– _Imagínalos desnudos –_ Me dijo la araña atrancando la puerta. Había que admitir que para las cuestiones fuera de la norma Nao era una maestra.

– _No la veo. –_ Le dije nerviosa a Nao antes de subir al escenario.

– _Ella está ahí ¡Kuga ya métete! –_ Y la araña me dio ese empujón al escenario.

Así de desesperado fue el plan, una vez en el escenario tome mi guitarra y creo que dije: "_Shizuru esto es para ti…" _y comencé a cantar para la presidenta, en parte muerta de vergüenza pero con el objetivo bien firme, afortunadamente nadie ser burlo de mí, al parecer lo hice bien a pesar de mi nerviosismo porque todos me aplaudieron.

Afortunadamente no nos castigaron, solo tuvimos una amonestación por presentarnos sin previo registro en el festival y bueno después de eso, hacer el ridículo me sirvió para tener una segunda oportunidad con la presidenta. Quedamos nuevamente como amigas y después estuvimos lejos un tiempo mientras cursábamos la universidad, claro que nunca perdimos el contacto y nos frecuentábamos cada que podíamos.

En cuanto terminamos la escuela comenzamos a vivir juntas. Bueno, yo rentó una habitación en su mansión al igual que otras personas, aunque tiene bastante tiempo que dejó de cobrarme una renta.

Y ahora que somos más maduras Shizuru no se molesta en disimular lo que siente por mí, aunque sigue poniéndome los pelos de punta sabe que siempre voy a estar a su lado, porque lo cierto es que la quiero.

No creo en estas cosas, definitivamente no creo en las leyendas pero me gustaría… si pudiera pedir un deseo… quizá sería _"Poder mostrarme ante Shizuru sin reservas" _y…

Espero que esa estrella fugaz no se lo haya tomado enserio…

* * *

**N/A: **¿Será que los deseos se vuelven realidad? ¿Qué le aguardará a Shizuru y a Natsuki? No te lo pierdas. Y si te gustó deja tu opinión en la caja de reviews. ¡Ja ne!


	2. Capítulo 2 Revelación

Capítulo 2. Revelación

Desperté por la mañana, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana dando comienzo al nuevo día, con un poco de pereza me estiré debajo de las sabanas y después de girar un buen rato en la cama me levanté finalmente.

Pasé enseguida al cuarto de baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes. Después regrese al cuarto. Pasaba los ganchos de un lado al otro del armario mientras seleccionaba la ropa que usaría cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió deslizándose hacia el costado.

– _¿Natsuki?_

La peliazul había entrado al cuarto. Se veía un tanto despeinada y aún vestía el pijama, si es que así se le puede llamar a la ropa que ella utiliza para dormir, aunque más bien es un pequeño short y una camiseta ajustada que marcaba sus encantos.

No pude evitar que mis ojos recorrieran todo su cuerpo, y por su bien aferré mis manos al saco que había sacado del armario. Respiré profundo y regresé mi mirada a las prendas antes de que mis más bajos instintos salieran a flote.

– _Shizuru… –_ La peliazul se acercó bastante a mí, me escalofrió el hecho de tenerla tan cerca.

Por lo general Natsuki no se aparece ante mí con tan pocas prendas. Es más, últimamente es raro que siquiera se aparezca. Natsuki solamente trabaja, come y duerme. Rara vez salimos, pero aún así, con el simple hecho de verla un poco todos los días me sentía feliz. No del todo complacida, pero algo era algo. Y tratándose de Natsuki eso era mucho.

– _¿Te sientes bien? –_ Le pregunté al ver sus pupilas dilatadas, la ojiverde me miraba intensamente y su rostro dibujaba una media sonrisa.

Tragué saliva e intente disimular mi nerviosismo. Natsuki definitivamente estaba extraña, provocativa y sensual…

– _Me siento bien… –_ Respondió rápidamente, acercándose de una manera tan inesperada que no supe que era lo que quería hacer.

El estomago se me encogió de los nervios al ver como acercó su rostro al mío. Instintivamente me moví soltando el saco que iba a elegir momentos antes.

– _¿Qué ocurre? –_ Natsuki estaba a un palmo de mí, cosa que me puso los pelos de punta – _¿Nat…?_

Ni siquiera pude terminar de decir la frase, porque Natsuki se abalanzó sobre mis labios rápidamente. Me acorraló sobre la pared sin darme tiempo de reaccionar siquiera. Me tomó unos segundos reaccionar y comenzar a responderle ese increíble beso.

Por supuesto no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, aunque debo admitir que me sentí no solamente emocionada si no también confundida y ligeramente intimidada por la forma en cómo Natsuki comenzó a besarme.

Más que un beso brusco me pareció un beso pasional. Esos que te desprenden del suelo unos instantes, que te dejan entre la vida y la muerte, sin aliento y sin formas de seguir respirando.

El momento fue increíble. Apenas me percaté de cómo mis brazos la rodearon, recibiéndola, pegándola a mi cuerpo, para hacer de ese momento uno más intenso.

Perdí el control de mi respiración y mi corazón latía a rápidamente. Sus labios eran deliciosos, su cálida lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía, sus cálidas manos sobre mi espalda. Sus brazos me sujetaban con firmeza. Sus suaves pechos sobre los míos. Su respiración entrecortada… me mataba.

Natsuki me recostó en la cama sin siquiera despegarse de mí, con una facilidad increíble. No me lo esperaba y a pesar de mi confusión no me negaría y menos después de tantos años de espera. Pero para ser sincera… esa no era la forma en cómo me hubiera gustado estar con Natsuki, pensaba al tiempo que la peliazul me recostaba nuevamente en la cama para seguir besándome.

Lo que yo sentía por ella era más que un deseo o una atracción física. Lo cierto es que yo a Natsuki la amo desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque en esos momentos podía percatarme que mi querida peliazul se estaba dejando llevar por el libido y no opuse resistencia, más bien todo lo contrario me dejé hacer por ella y cooperé mientras me sacaba la blusa de un modo más bien urgente y continuaba besándome haciéndome perder la cordura.

No tenía idea de cómo es que había cambiado de opinión, de por qué se encontraba precisamente hoy desatando sus pasiones en mi habitación y realmente quería saberlo, pero a duras penas podía controlar mi respiración después de sacarle la camiseta a semejante ángel para probar sus encantos, cosa que apenas me dejo hacer ya que enseguida me abraso y aprisiono contra el colchón.

Natsuki siguió besándome de la misma manera, su respiración entrecortada, sus labios recorriendo mi piel, con urgencia, me estaban volviendo loca. Ya no podía controlar mi voz, Natsuki me hacia gemir de placer.

Llego el momento en el que mis manos se encaminaron hacia sus caderas, quería deshacerme de una vez por todas de ese short, pero justo cuando mis manos tocaron la tela ella apresó hábilmente mis manos sobre mi cabeza, con firmeza, sometiéndome.

De repente, escuche su voz llamándome horrorizada desde la puerta de la habitación.

– _¡Shizuru!_

– _¿Natsuki? –_ La miré atónita y enseguida miré a la chica que tenía sobre mí que era la mismita Natsuki.

Sin comprender volví a mirar a la Natsuki de la entrada que tenía el rostro coloradísimo y una cara de terror genuino y luego a la Natsuki que estaba apresando mis manos y que tenía una sonrisa llena de deseo, la Natsuki que me besaba apasionada y perdidamente hace unos instantes y en ese momento sentí terror. ¿Qué está pasando?

– _¡Déjala!_ –Gritó la Natsuki de la entrada abalanzándose hacia nosotras.

– _Aburrida… –_ Le dijo esta con reproche antes de desvanecerse.

¡Sí! De desvanecerse.

Natsuki intento detenerse pero la carrerilla que llevaba la hizo caer encima de mí. Afortunadamente pude atraparla en mis brazos pero enseguida supe que no debí haber hecho eso. Su rostro fue a parar directo a mis pechos.

El grito de Natsuki fue tan grande que sentí temor de que alguna patrulla llegara a la mansión.

Enseguida se escapó de mis brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Después de lo ocurrido y de cómo había quedado mi cuerpo decidí terminar el trabajo que Natsuki inicio, ya que no suelo ser muy tolerante al agua fría y nunca había podido bajarme la calentura de ese modo.

Mientras lo hacía, no podía dejar de revivir cada momento, cada sensación magistral que me había causado… Natsuki… Natsuki… deliraba de placer, deliraba por ella… y tras una ola de goce finalmente desfallecí.

Me sentía ahora relajada, tranquila, pero a la vez confundida. Necesitaba respuestas, precisaba hablar con ella.

Reuní fuerzas y me encamine a la ducha. Me arregle y salí a buscar a la peliazul por toda la mansión. Requería una explicación, lo menos que me merecía era que Natsuki me explicara ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

– _¡Natsuki! –_ La asalté en el comedor, la peliazul literalmente se cayó de la silla y se le subió el color al rostro.

– _¡Oye! ¡N… no t… te acerques! –_ Natsuki retrocedió completamente nerviosa.

– _Me puedes explicar ¿Qué fue lo que…?_

– _¡Buenos Días! –_ Nos interrumpió la cocinera y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Natsuki había abandonado el comedor.

Salí tras ella pero desafortunadamente la peliazul se había ido. Respire profundo. Ya sabía lo que eso significaba, no tendría noticias de ella pronto… y no me atreví a llamarle a su celular a pesar de que lo tuve en mi mano todo el maldito día. La conocía de sobra, Natsuki me evitaría hasta el cansancio, y yo nunca tenia buenos resultados presionándola. Lo único que podría hacer era esperar…

Natsuki apareció hasta ya muy entrada la noche. Cosa que no hizo más que inquietarme, definitivamente lo que había ocurrido no era para nada algo normal.

Hasta donde yo sabía Natsuki no tenía ni una gemela ni súper poderes. Hasta donde yo sabía la peliazul no era lesbiana y yo no le gustaba.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dio alas? ¿Por qué tengo sensación de que ahora hay una oportunidad con ella? ¿Estaré mal en ilusionarme? Debo admitir que una parte de mi se sentía terrible, no era la primera vez que sufría de amor por Natsuki.

Esa chica es la prueba manifiesta de que el karma existe y algo debía estar pagando para tener a semejante diosa como amiga y no como algo más. Mi karma era no ser correspondida y eso era una carga incesante que con el tiempo y haciendo constantes esfuerzos había logrado aminorar.

Como sea me había acostumbrado a no obtener ya nada de Natsuki. Pero de un día para otro a la susodicha se le ocurre cambiar de opinión, darme el mejor momento erótico de mi vida y lo peor de todo, dejarme en ascuas. ¡Repítanme que el karma no existe! Si no es karma no sé lo que es…

A pesar de que intente abordarla, esta rápidamente se dirigió hacia su habitación y sin el más mínimo remordimiento me cerró la puerta en la cara, decepcionada no me quedó más remedio que irme sola hasta mi habitación. Ya sabía lo que ocurría cuando Natsuki se sentía acorralada. Huía y no quería que ella se alejara nuevamente de mi lado.

Quería llorar pero en el fondo sabía que eso no me llevaría a ningún lado. Conocía a Natsuki y sabia que no obtendría respuesta de ella en un buen tiempo, es decir, hasta que las aguas se calmaran. Lo cual si me lo preguntan se me hace bastante injusto pero ¿Quién soy yo para exigirle a la vida?

¿Quién soy yo a fin de cuentas para exigirle algo a Natsuki?

* * *

**N/A: ¿Y ustedes creen en el karma?... ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Natsuki?, ¿Qué debería hacer Shizuru?, ¿Qué sucederá entre nuestras protagonistas ahora? **

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Cuéntenme lo que opinan y déjenme sus opiniones, sus dudas, teorías… quejas… jajaja**

**Saludos y no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto! Ja ne!**


	3. Capítulo 3 Contención

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

Me gustaba esta sensación, semejante a la de correr libre en mi motocicleta, bajando por un terreno empinado a toda velocidad, con la adrenalina a todo lo que da recorriendo salvajemente todo mi torrente sanguíneo. Lo mismo sentía cuando entrenaba en el gimnasio y golpeaba el saco con mis guantes rojos, escuchando una música pesada. Pero ahora solo podía pensar en ella.

Mi cuerpo ardía. Me sentía ansiosa por encontrarla así que me incorporé, bajé las escaleras y caminé el pasillo hasta su habitación. Me encanta la libertad. Sentirme capaz de hacer todo en la vida, sin limitaciones, sin consecuencias, solo viviendo el momento.

Y mi momento empezó la ver sus ojos y comprobar que ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. La cara que puso fue magistral, como invitando a que pasara algo más. Shizuru se me insinuaba cada que podía pero todo el tiempo se contenía, al igual que yo.

Hoy no quiero contenerme, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento libre de ataduras. Quería explorar eso que tanto me he prohibido por los temores, quería estar con ella y demostrarle que yo también puedo ser sensual. Quería que Shizuru conociera esa parte de mí y ansiaba conocerla a ella.

Me acerqué a la castaña que evitaba mi mirada, de momento me preocupó su rechazo pero sentía que debía jugármela.

– _Shizuru… –_ Le hablé mientras me acercaba a ella.

– _¿Te sientes bien? –_ Me pregunto nerviosa y yo me sentía ahora más incentivada para hacer eso que tanto deseaba.

– _Me siento bien… –_ Me acerque a ella un palmo. Saboreé el momento, el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos, su expresión de deseo.

– _¿Qué ocurre?... –_ La castaña se giró nerviosa, logrando esquivar ese acercamiento directo que iba a hacer sobre sus labios _– ¿Nat…?_

La silencie en ese instante, solo quería besarla descontroladamente y no perder más tiempo. Así lo hice, deseaba hacerlo desde hacia tanto. Probar sus labios, abrasarla, quitarle la ropa, sentir su piel, hacerle el amor sin temor de arruinarlo todo, sin pensar en el futuro, ni en cómo debía comportarme, solo siendo yo libre y sin consecuencias, disfrutando el momento sin restricciones.

Shizuru era increíble. No podía dejar de besarla. Sus suaves labios. La forma en cómo respondía a mis besos, de una forma salvaje y entregada.

Me sentía encendida. Provocada como nunca antes. Me sentía libre y feroz.

Parece que por fin desaté mi instinto animal que durante tanto tiempo reprimí.

La acosté en la cama, sentía urgencia, estaba excitada. Yo y también ella. Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Su rubor se había extendido de su cuello hasta sus blancos y suaves pechos.

Estaba sobre ella, besándola, escuchando algo que me enloquecía, sus suaves gemidos. Sus manos alborotando mi cabello, su aroma… No me pude contener y le hice una succión a su delicado cuello, incrementando más sus sonidos, suaves mordidas.

Quería besar sus pechos, su abdomen… Me incorporé y ella entonces me sacó la blusa y después de unos rápidos besos que me permití disfrutar volví a recostarla, usando un poco de fuerza para someter a mi presa, vaya mirada que tenia la castaña al verme sobre de ella.

En ese momento sentí como si una parte de mi se rompiera, como si me partiera en dos, me desperté sobresaltada como quien tiene un mal sueño. Aún seguía en la cama recostada, estaba sudando increíblemente.

Valla sueño, estaba intentando espantarlo pero me sentía realmente excitada y las sensaciones seguían acentuándose. Mi corazón bombeaba y me sentía agitada, deseosa y aterrada, porque cada que cerraba los ojos mi sueño continuaba y no solo lo veía como si lo estuviera haciendo en vivo y a todo color si no que continuaba sintiéndolo, escuchaba sus gemidos en mis oídos, sentía sus labios sobre los míos y su cuerpo.

No quería parar y en parte sí. Shizuru estaba ahora debajo de mí, indefensa ante la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella y yo sentía un tremendo deseo de estar con ella y no sabía porque, o quizá sí, pero me repetía una y otra vez que esto no era normal y quería que parara.

Me levanté entonces de la cama y bajé las escaleras. Me dirigía hacia su cuarto. Quería cerciorarme de que la castaña no estuviera en su habitación para apaciguar mi desubicada alma.

Entre más me acercaba más crecía mi urgencia de llegar, en mi mente estaba yo besando su pecho, aprisionando sus manos, besando su cuello…lamiéndolo…

Abrí la puerta y… ¡FUCK!

Ahí estaba yo haciendo precisamente eso.

¿¡Cómo era posible!?

– _¡Shizuru! –_ Le grité a la castaña para que reaccionara y a la vez a mi misma para despertar de esta pesadilla. Que sin lugar a dudas era una pesadilla al ver mi propio rostro excitado y a Shizuru sometida debajo de mí.

– _¿Natsuki? – _La ojirubí me miró confundida y supe que ese era el momento en que tenía que detenerme, pero era como si esa parte de mí tuviera identidad propia y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

– _¡Déjala!_ –Me abalancé sobre mi misma para alejarme de Shizuru pero mi otro yo solo me dijo.

– _Aburrida… –_ Justo antes de desvanecerse y fui a dar directo al regazo desnudo de la castaña.

Para mi mala suerte mi libido no había disminuido, por unos instantes me dieron ganas de continuar lo que hacía segundos antes, pero afortunadamente recupere la razón y reaccioné. Estaba echada sobre Shizuru como Dios la trajo al mundo. Y supremamente apenada por mi comportamiento; Así que entre los nervios y el susto, salí corriendo de ahí, no sin antes soltar tremendo grito que, bueno es que no es para menos.

¿¡Qué rayos esta pasándome!? Me pregunté al llegar a mi habitación tras cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Me sentía débil, exhausta y a la vez molesta, enojada por no terminar lo que había empezado, estaba realmente prendida. ¿¡Qué me sucede!?

Me quite la ropa y me metí a la ducha con agua helada, pero no lograba aclarar mi pensamiento, nunca me había sentido así de excitada.

Después de unos momentos mi temperatura se normalizo y pude salir de la ducha, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé a desayunar. Quería comer rápido para irme lejos. Tenía miedo de que mis más bajas pasiones siguieran desatándose.

Me serví un plato de cereal, llevaba la mitad cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió y entro nada más y nada menos que Shizuru, ¡Guapísima!

– _¡Natsuki! –_ La castaña se acercó con paso firme y todas las sensaciones que tuve momentos antes regresaron a mi cuerpo invadiéndome. Literalmente me caí de la silla en un vano intento de escapar.

– _¡Oe! ¡N… no t… te acerques! –_ Le dije con temor, además sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

Me le había aventado encima, sin darle la más mínima explicación, y ella me había respondido como las diosas, sin titubear, cosa que si reflexionamos no es para nada normal.

– _Me puedes explicar ¿Qué fue lo que…?_

– _¡Buenos Días! –_ La cocinera entró en la habitación y aproveché para salir corriendo de ahí, tomé mis cosas y me subí rápidamente en la Ducati.

¿¡Qué voy a hacer ahora!? ¿Cómo podre mirarla a los ojos después de lo que hice? Porque sé que si fui yo… o por lo menos una parte de mi…

Me sentía tan atraída, tan realizada mientras la besaba, mientras descubría su cuerpo con todo mi ser. Cuando ella me beso… cuando me sacó la blusa y tocó mi piel, sus manos en mi espalda provocándome tremendos estremecimientos. Era una sensación que definitivamente nunca antes había tenido, o quizá nunca me permití tener con ninguno de mi breves romances.

¿¡Por qué tenía que pasarme esto con Shizuru!? ¿Cómo fue que me partí en dos?

El día se me fue como agua, intentando buscar una solución, no quería regresar, no me animaba a verla, después de todo lo que pasó. Sentía el estomago revuelto, y me sentía confundida, yo en mis cinco sentidos jamás habría hecho eso con Shizuru.

Sentía temor lo que pasaría al llegar, al encontrarme con ella. ¿Y si ahora ya no me quiere hablar? ¿Y si se ilusiona con que vaya a pasar algo más?, ¿Y si la pierdo?...

Cuando llegué Shizuru me esperaba, se veía entre consternada y aliviada de que hubiera llegado, pero yo que no pude articular nada inteligente al verla, me seguí hasta mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Afortunadamente la castaña no presionó. Ella generalmente sabía hasta donde llegar conmigo y respetaba mi espacio personal, cosa que me agradaba demasiado.

Aunque esta noche me sentía extraña, una parte de mi deseaba que la castaña no respetara ese límite sobreimpuesto y estuviera cerca de mí.

Por otro lado, lo único que quería era estar sola, fingir que nada había pasado y volver a tener la misma relación que había tenido con Shizuru. Quería olvidarme de todo.

Me preguntaba ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo ella? ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar que sucedería entre nosotras.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Cómo borrar de su mente todo lo sucedido?

No podía más, me sentía agotada, finalmente me quedé dormida tratando de resolver todo eso…

* * *

**N/A: ****¿Cómo resolverán esta situación?**** ¿Qué pasará al día siguiente? ¡****Coméntame**** que te imaginas! esto apenas comienza... ****¡No te pierdas la continuación! **

**Si te gustó este capítulo, deja un review y si no… también! Espero haya sido de su agrado. ¡****Les mando un fuerte abrazo y hasta pronto! **

**¡Matta ne!**


	4. Capítulo 4 Ilusión

**Capítulo 4. Ilusión**

No podía dormir, no hacía otra cosa que dar de vueltas en el futon y no podía apartarme de la mente el suceso de en la mañana, como desearía que se volviera a repetir, sentía un tremendo impulso de ir hasta su dormitorio y hacerle de todo… fuuuu… ¡Ikezu!

Olvídalo Shizuru… Así no se hacen las cosas…

Me incorporé en la cama e hice las cobijas a un lado, me levanté y caminé hasta el comedor. Quizá un bocadillo nocturno me ayudará a poder dormir. Aunque me gustaría más poder hablar con Natsuki y saber qué es lo que esté pasando.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé paralizada en la entrada, dentro estaba mi peliazul hurgando en el refrigerador. Ella se giró enseguida por el ruido que hice al abrir la puerta. Me quedé petrificada.

A decir verdad, no sabía si debía encararla.

Después de lo que pasó Natsuki había estado muy evasiva conmigo y no quería presionar, aunque todo mi ser exigía respuestas.

– _¿Shizuru? –_ Me miró un segundo y después me hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara – _¿Te pasa algo?_

– _No podía dormir…_

– _Ni yo, vine por un bocadillo… ¿Quieres? –_ me preguntó señalando el refrigerador con su pulgar.

– _Ookini _

Me animé a entrar, Natsuki miró nuevamente hacia el interior del refrigerador. Me sentía supremamente nerviosa. No solamente por lo que había pasado, si no por lo que podría pasar. Natsuki parecía ahora muy serena y no sabía qué era lo que me esperaba.

Cuando estuve cerca, la peliazul me acomodó una silla y sin dudarlo tomé asiento mientras ella preparaba un par de sándwich.

– _¿Quieres que te ayude?_

– _No. Es algo sencillo puedo hacerlo, ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?_

– _Si, por favor._

Esto es algo que no ocurre todos los días, pensé mientras veía lo linda que se veía Natsuki cocinando.

En cuanto terminó de servir la comida se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió tímidamente. ¡Awwwww que ternura!

– _Espero que te guste _

– _Seguramente que si – _Contesté radiante de alegría –_ Todo de Natsuki me gusta _– La peliazul se sonrojo, pero me sonrió antes de empezar a comer.

No había nada de ruido en la casa, solo se escuchaba el caminar del reloj de pared y los sonidos que hacíamos al masticar.

Como me gustaría que este momento no se terminara nunca.

– _¿Qué? –_ Me preguntó Natsuki al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando.

– _Nada… nada… –_ Respondí a tiempo terminándome el último bocado.

– _Dime… –_ Sus ojos verdes me miraban atentamente

– _Natsuki… hacía mucho tiempo que no comíamos juntas, es lindo… –_ Natsuki volvió a sonreírme.

– _Si. No habíamos podido ¿verdad? – _La peliazul me limpió una lágrima que se me había resbalado por la mejilla con su dedo pulgar. Y enseguida se levantó del asiento, se puso atrás de mí y rodeo con sus brazos.

Natsuki me estaba abrazando y yo me sentía como en un sueño. Puse mis manos sobre sus brazos, para retenerla.

Pensé en levantarme del asiento. En abrasarla de frente, pero temía que se alejara. Este contacto era lo que necesitaba, así que incliné mi cabeza, para acercarla a su brazo derecho.

Su cabeza estaba sobre la mía y por un momento aluciné que Natsuki besaba mis cabellos.

– _No llores… ¿Qué tienes?_

– _Nada… solo un poco de nostalgia… –_ Le dije aferrándome a sus brazos.

Me fue inevitable recordar el pasado, antes de que Natsuki supiera lo que yo sentía por ella, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, sobre todo en las noches me gustaba preparar bocadillos nocturnos y quedarnos comiendo y hablando hasta muy noche.

A Natsuki le gustaba cantar y tocar la guitarra y a mí me encantaba escucharla y mirarla cuando tocaba.

– _Todavía no tengo sueño… pensaba subir un rato a la azotea… ¿Quieres venir?– _Me preguntó con timidez

Afirmé con la cabeza al instante y sonreí. Natsuki me dio su mano y de la mano me llevó hasta su habitación.

– _Espérame aquí… _

Natsuki entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y salió enseguida con un par de chamarras, cerró la puerta impidiéndome ver el interior de la habitación y me puso con cuidado una de sus chamarras.

Esto parecía un sueño, por alguna razón Natsuki estaba siendo muy cariñosa conmigo. Nos sentamos juntas en la esquina de la azotea para mirar el cielo.

– _Fufufu… Natsuki, esto me recuerda a cuando íbamos al instituto._

– _Si, antes nos quedábamos mirando las nubes en los descansos._

– _Ara, ara, y ahora son las estrellas… que hermoso esta el cielo esta noche._

Natsuki y yo estuvimos platicando un largo rato, como nunca antes, recordando viejos tiempos e inclusive hablamos de nosotras. Todo parecía tan perfecto que no me resistí en tomar su mano. Solo tomar su mano, sin ninguna mala intención. Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y la apreté con cariño mientras platicábamos. Esperaba que Natsuki se soltara, pero no lo hizo.

Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar todavía.

– _Shizuru tu siempre tenias muchos fans… incluso todavía tienes ¿verdad?_

– _Ara, ara… Natsuki no me digas que estas celosa…_

– _Pues si… tengo celos Shizuru…_

– _¿Tú celosa? – _Le dije sin podérmelo creer, por un momento me pareció como si Natsuki reclamara mi atención pero enseguida recapacite. Seguramente a lo que se refiere es a la popularidad – _ Ara, pero si Natsuki también era muy popular, había quienes te seguían solo que tu no les hacías caso, estoy segura que en la oficina al menos un par de personas andan detrás de ti… _

– _No me refiero a eso… tú eres muy amable con tus fans…_

– _¿Eh?_

– _Me hace sentir insegura ¿sabes?… Siento que alguien puede alejarte de mi… – _Me confesó mientras miraba las estrellas

– _Natsuki… ¿No es enserio verdad? Tu eres lo más importante para mi… siempre lo has sido… desde que te conocí. _

– _¿En verdad? –_ Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos y apretando mi mano, se me fue el aliento unos segundos.

– _¡Por supuesto! Natsuki ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Si siempre te lo he dicho…_

– _Me alegro… todo este tiempo estuve preocupada… casi no lo digo pero… te quiero Shizuru, te quiero mucho…_

– _Yo también te quiero Natsuki… – "_Te amo" pensé en silencio y un nudo comenzó a formárseme en la garganta al no poder decirle esas palabras, todo era tan perfecto que temí arruinarlo.

– _Oye Shizuru… ¿Sabes que paso el otro día en la oficina?... Teníamos mucho trabajo, ya era tarde… y luego entro el de recursos con una bolsa de botana… ya sabes que no nos dejan comer en horas de oficina… me moría de hambre… entonces…_

Moriría por darle un beso, pensaba mientras la escuchaba hablar, pero bien sabía que no podía hacerlo. Natsuki seguramente se molestaría conmigo, o se aterraría y no quería perderla, esta noche, así como estaba quizás ha sido el mejor momento que hemos tenido desde hace ya unos años.

Claro que salíamos en ocasiones pero con mi cercanía ella siempre se ponía tensa, no me sentía libre de darle un abraso, o un beso, o tomar su mano mientras caminábamos porque sentía que ella lo tomaba a mal, Natsuki siempre lo malinterpretaba. Lo cierto es que me gustaba pero no siempre quería acercarme a ella de esa forma, solo extrañaba el contacto con ella.

Esta noche Natsuki se abrió demasiado conmigo, lo que daría por que siempre fuera así, porque me contara como le fue en su día, por poder tener quizá una tarde de amigas común y corriente, lo que daría por que Natsuki jamás se hubiera enterado de mis sentimientos, quizá así podríamos estar tan juntas como antes.

Por supuesto que lo que más deseaba era una relación con ella, pero de todas formas no íbamos a estar juntas. Yo no podría forzarla. Mi amor es tan inmenso que simplemente no podría.

Lo único que tenia era a esta Natsuki sentada a mi lado, tomando mi mano y contándome un poco de su vida cotidiana y nada más… podrían suceder tantas cosas más… pero esto era todo lo que tenia… y a la vez me sentía muy afortunada.

– _Natsuki… ¿puedo pedirte algo?_

– _¿Qué cosa Shizuru?_

– _¿Podrías cantarme una canción?_

– _Jajaja ¿Enserio? – _Me preguntó extrañada, afirmé con la cabeza –_ Bueno, si quieres… aunque tiene mucho que no canto, estoy fuera de forma y a capela no bueno._

– _Me gustaría escucharte… – _Le pedí con timidez.

La peliazul me sonrió nuevamente, suspiró, jalo aire y comenzó a cantar con la mirada fija en el inmenso cielo estrellado.

De entre todas las canciones del mundo ella escogió una que no me esperaba, era la misma que alguna vez me llego a dedicar en un festival escolar, frente a todo el alumnado. Una que me hizo sentir mil cosas, pero que me dejaba en claro mi lugar en esta relación. Me sentía aliviada y a la vez destrozada, sabía que Natsuki estaría para mí pero únicamente como amiga y nada más.

Lo mejor sin duda sería no hacerme ninguna nueva ilusión. Una parte de mi se negaba a sufrir y quería enterrar estos sentimientos de una vez por todas y casi estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero su mano entrelazada con la mía, su sola presencia, su melodía, su profunda mirada y su calmada respiración me daban un mensaje que no sabía cómo interpretar.

No quería que terminara la noche… ni este momento pero me sentía supremamente agotada, lo cierto es que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no quedarme dormida, pero mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Natsuki al parecer se dio cuenta y soltó mi mano para abrasarme. Hacía mucho que no me sentía con esta confianza, la peliazul no daba señales de querer irse, así que me permití recargarme sobre su hombro.

Mientras la escuchaba cantar cerré mis ojos y lentamente me fui acomodando en su regazo. Natsuki termino abrasándome como quien carga a un niño pequeño y me cantaba cada vez más suave, arrullándome.

A poco estuve de quedarme dormida, entonces abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos que me miraban muy de cerca, Natsuki aún estaba cantando como un ángel, creo que no pude evitar sonrojarme al mirarla tan cerca de mí.

Natsuki jamás se me había acercado tanto como esta noche, casi podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis labios, parecía como si quisiera besarme pero lo cierto es que seguía cantando y ambas estábamos demasiado adormiladas, simplemente no quería hacerme de ninguna esperanza…

Tan pronto termino la canción quise decirle que le había salido preciosa. Que su voz era la más hermosa del mundo, pero las palabras no salían de mis labios.

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza al ver su rostro tan cerca hipnotizándome, recordándome porque amaba a esta mujer con toda el alma.

Por tan solo un par de segundos parecía como si solo existiéramos nosotras, nada más que nosotras, dejé de escuchar como cantaban las cigarras, deje de ver la luz que proyectaba la luna, solo miraba sus labios entreabiertos que pronto se unieron a los míos en un suave beso.

Sentí que el mundo se me iba, que subía al cielo.

Este era el beso con el que siempre soñé, un beso suave, dulce. Un tierno e inocente contacto y nada más.

Natsuki me había besado y cuando se alejo de mis labios unos milímetros le devolví el beso, mientras con mi mano tomaba su nuca suave y delicadamente.

Y después de ese beso Natsuki me sonrió haciéndome sonrojar como nunca. ¡Por Dios! Me hizo sentir como toda una adolescente besando por primera vez y me sonreí llena de felicidad.

Entonces un ruidito proveniente de la escalera me hizo voltear. ¿Cómo? ¿Natsuki nos estaba mirando? Miré nuevamente a la Natsuki que me abrazaba y luego a la que nos miraba bastante avergonzada unos metros adelante.

La Natsuki que me abrasaba comenzó a desvanecerse y por suerte alcance a incorporarme, y la Natsuki que tenía enfrente se giro nerviosa y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

– _¡Natsuki! –_ Me levanté enseguida y corrí para alcanzarla, mientras trataba de procesar todo lo sucedido.

Alcancé a Natsuki en la puerta de su habitación, de pronto se me había espantado el sueño.

– _Natsuki –_ Detuve la puerta justo antes de que la cerrara en mis narices. La ojiverde me miró sonrojada – _Espera… hablemos… –_ Le supliqué con el corazón desbordado.

– _Tsk…_

– _¿Qué está pasando?_

– _No se… – _Respondió con un hilo de voz, evitando mi mirada.

– _Ara, pero…– _Necesitaba esa respuesta tanto como el aire para sobrevivir.

– _Ya casi amanece… ve a dormir… _

Yo conocía muy bien a Natsuki, sabía perfectamente cuando ella no quería hablar, cuando quería estar a solas, pero por alguna razón esta vez no sabía que pensar. La peliazul se veía dubitativa, confundida y me miraba de una manera que jamás me había mirado, de una forma dócil. ¿Y ese sonrojo, qué significa?

Después de unos segundos de intercambiar miradas me anime a dar un paso hacia ella para estar más cerca, pero al mismo tiempo Natsuki retrocedió un paso y tragó saliva, miró a su alrededor buscando hacia donde irse. Mi corazón quedo paralizado.

Nuevamente me había equivocado, no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero me quedaba claro que no debía insistir, así que retrocedí un paso y salí de la habitación.

– _Que duermas bien._

Regresé a mi habitación con el corazón en la mano. Más confundida que nunca y con la huella de sus labios en mi boca…

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Qué complicado es esto del amor… ¿Shizuru debería abandonar sus ilusiones, o aferrarse a ellas más qué nunca? ¡Cuéntame lo que opinas! ¡Saludos y abrazos a todas y todos! ¡Gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews! 3**


	5. Capítulo 5 Calidez

**Capitulo 5. Calidez**

Al llegar a casa me invadió el pánico al verla, corrí a mi habitación y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Pensaba y pensaba cual era la mejor forma de enfrentarme a ella, me sentía arrepentida y avergonzada por mi comportamiento. ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos después de lo que había hecho?

¡Qué bestia soy!, la trate de un modo muy vulgar, no puedo creer que estuve a punto de hacerlo. Me reprendía pero por otro lado me sentía plena, como si una parte de mi se alegrara de haber roto esa barrera entre nosotras. No es la forma correcta, pensé nuevamente mientras me retorcía con nerviosismo en el futon.

No podía dormir, tenía tanta hambre que mejor me levante para ir a la cocina. Sin más demora abrí el refrigerador y lo miré un largo rato.

En mi cabeza no había otra imagen que la de Shizuru. Suspire. No debía cometer nuevamente ese error, no es así como quiero que pase, deseo que si pasa sea de una linda manera, más bien romántica. Creo que Shizuru no se lo merece de otra forma, al menos en un principio.

Si pudiera empezar de nuevo me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes. ¡Oh cielos! ¿Te estás escuchando Kuga? Me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza que espabile con facilidad.

Nuevamente mi estomago me sacó del trance y ahora si comencé a mirar los alimentos con atención, hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta. Por un momento mi corazón se detuvo al verla en la entrada de la estancia.

Extrañamente ahora me sentía muy tranquila y segura, así que la invite a pasar. La castaña entró despacio. De alguna manera quería compensar mis arrebatos, así que le ofrecí una silla y tras preguntarle si quería acompañarme con un bocadillo me apresure a prepárarlos.

Deseaba enmendar mi error, demostrarle que podía ser inocente y cálida, así como ella siempre lo era conmigo. Aunque solo fuera esta noche quería demostrarle que para mi ella era más que un deseo, esto aunque no me atrevía a admitirlo era amor. Un amor fuerte y sincero cayendo en lo infantil, disfrazado de amistad, pero era sin dudas un amor real.

Casi nunca lo decía con palabras, pero con mis acciones intentaba demostrarlo, quería asegurarme de que ella fuera consciente de que no la abandonaría.

No solo era por enmendar mi error. Esa noche en particular, tenía un fuerte deseo de demostrarle lo importante que era para mí tenerla a mi lado, lo valiosa que era una sola de sus sonrisas, lo agradecida que estaba de que Shizuru fuera incondicional y la necesidad de demostrarle que yo también lo era.

Comimos en silencio. A veces no se necesitan palabras para transmitir los sentimientos, solamente sentir la respiración de la otra persona y expresar con la tuya todos tus deseos.

– _¿Qué? –_ Me animé a preguntarle después de un momento.

– _Nada… nada… –_ Respondió disimulando una sonrisa.

– _Dime… –_ Supliqué al verla tan triste.

– _Natsuki… hacía mucho tiempo que no comíamos juntas, es lindo… –_ Es verdad, la vida se pasa en un respiro y si uno no aprovecha los pequeños momentos para compartir estos no regresan.

– _Si. No habíamos podido ¿verdad? – _Le dije intentando consolarla.

Shizuru soltó un par de lágrimas que me partieron el corazón. Recogí su llanto muy suavemente, haciendo una caricia a su mejilla.

Me moría por abrasarla. Finalmente me arme de valor y entonces me levanté de asiento, sin demorar la rodee con mis brazos de manera protectora. Shizuru permaneció muy dócil entre mis brazos, respondiendo al contacto.

Aún no quiero que termine la noche.

– _No llores… ¿Qué tienes? _

– _Nada, solo un poco de nostalgia._

Me quedé un rato más así con ella.

– _Todavía no tengo sueño… pensaba subir un rato a la azotea ¿Quieres venir? _

No sabía si Shizuru aceptaría, ya era muy noche, pero aun quería hablar con ella. Afortunadamente la castaña aceptó. La tomé de la mano y la guié escalera arriba, le pedí que esperara un momento en lo que entraba al cuarto.

Mi reflejo descansaba en la cama. Con sigilo agarré un par de chamarras.

Sabía que por nuestra conexión, mi verdadero yo estaba viviendo esta sensación, pero el hechizo la mantenía en la cama.

– _Hasta que cumpla mi propósito esta noche, no interfieras – _Le dije en un susurro y salí de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Le ofrecí una chamarra a Shizuru y le ayude a ponérsela con cuidado. Sin más demora subimos a la azotea. Hacia buen tiempo, la noche parecía perfecta, llena de estrellas. Pero los mejores destellos que tenia a mi alcance eran sus ojos, que me miraban con un amor desbordado, casi incontenible.

Le sonreí, sin temor a nada, esta noche estaba dispuesta a ser sincera, a ser yo misma si las barreras que normalmente me paralizan. Platicábamos cálidamente a la luz de la luna, me costaba mucho contenerme al estar a su lado. Es verdad que no soy muy afecta a demostrar lo que siento pero a veces solo quisiera abrasarla y no hacer nada más que eso.

Esa noche pudimos hablar como antes, sin reservas. Shizuru me escuchaba atenta y me miraba con detalle, me daba a impresión de que para ella solo existía yo y algo en mi corazón se alegro y se estrujo al mismo tiempo.

¿Desde hace cuanto me amas Shizuru? Me pregunte en silencio cuando su mano encontró la mía, sentí revoloteos en la barriga, eran muy claros mis sentimientos y aún así me preguntaba ¿Por qué lo seguía negando?

Sujete su mano respondiendo a su caricia en el fondo tenía un poco de miedo de responderle y que algo saliera mal.

No estaba segura del rumbo que tendría mi vida, y lo último que quería era hacerle una falsa ilusión conmigo y herirla por que Shizuru era demasiado importante para mí.

Las rupturas ocurren todo el tiempo. Personas que un día se amaban con pasión, al día siguiente pueden pasearse como perfectos desconocidos y si te vi ni me acuerdo.

Ese quizá era mi mayor temor con ella, perderla era algo que no soportaba ni en la imaginación.

– _¿Estás bien Nat?_

– _Si, ¿Por qué?_

– _No lo sé, te quedaste muy pensativa_

Estando así esta noche me sentí como una tonta. No quería callar por más tiempo, cada segundo era un momento perdido.

– _La verdad no estoy bien – _Le dije expresándole mis sentimientos con respecto a sus fans, actualmente todavía la seguían muchas mujeres y hombres en el trabajo, y realmente sentía temor de que considerara alguna de esas propuestas

– _Shizuru tu siempre tenias muchos fans, incluso todavía tienes ¿verdad?_

– _Ara, ara… ¿Natsuki no me digas que estas celosa?_

– _Pues si… tengo celos Shizuru –_ Le respondí con dificultad

– _¿Tu celosa? Ara, pero si Natsuki también era muy popular, había quienes te seguían solo que tú no les hacías caso, estoy segura que en la oficina al menos un par de personas andan detrás de ti._

– _No me refiero a eso… –_ Eso ni siquiera me importaba – _Tú eres muy amable con tus fans… –_ solté finalmente.

– _¿Eh?_

– _Me hace sentir insegura ¿sabes?… siento que alguien puede alejarte de mí – _Creo que jamás en mi vida había sido tan sincera, tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta que me daría

– _Natsuki… ¿No es enserio verdad? Tú eres lo más importante para mí, siempre lo has sido… desde que te conocí… _

– _¿En verdad? –_ Le pregunte atragantándome con la saliva

– _¡Por supuesto! Natsuki ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo…? –_ Me lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio, no negare que me sentí tranquila y aliviada

– _Me alegro… todo este tiempo estuve preocupada… casi no lo digo pero… –_ Tome una bocanada de aire para decirle finalmente – _ te quiero Shizuru, te quiero mucho…_

– _Yo también te quiero Natsuki… _

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo, me debatía entre si dar el siguiente paso o esperar a ver qué hacia la castaña pero esta solo se quedo en silencio así que desvié el tema hacia uno menos relevante como la vida de oficina y así continuamos con la plática un rato más.

Mire sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche y una ola de nostalgia me invadió. Me preguntaba cómo se había sentido Shizuru todo este tiempo.

Shizuru se me insinuaba constantemente, pero no se había animado nunca a hacer algo, se veía resignada y dolida, pero seguía a mi lado, siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí.

Yo lo único que quería era sanar esa herida. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

– Natsuki… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

– ¿Qué cosa Shizuru?

– ¿Podrías cantarme una canción? –Reí nerviosa.

– ¿Enserio? – La castaña afirmo con la cabeza, tenía un brillo en sus ojos – Bueno, si quieres… aunque tiene mucho que no canto… estoy fuera de forma… y a capela no bueno…

– Me gustaría escucharte

Suspiré, porque no negaré que esa petición era bochornosa, pero esta noche quería complacerla.

Así que cante esa melodía que compuse en el colegio, esa que le dedique. Pero supe que no era la más adecuada a medida que avanzaba. Eso es algo característico de mi, siempre termino saboteándome.

Shizuru parecía decepcionada, esa canción fue perfecta hace unos años decía exactamente como me sentía, pero ahora no estaba segura de querer solamente una amistad.

Me preguntaba como seria el ahora si hubiera tenido algo con ella. ¿Habríamos sido felices?, ¿Podría Shizuru ser feliz a mi lado?, ¿Podría darle todo aquello que ha soñado?, ¿En verdad soy yo eso que tanto desea?, ¿Qué es en sí lo que quiero?, ¿Qué es lo que Shizuru espera de mi? Todas preguntas sin respuestas.

Mi tiempo se agotaba, Shizuru se esforzaba por permanecer despierta y aun así me escuchaba con atención.

Solté su mano para abrazarla, que era lo que en verdad quería desde que subimos aquí.

La castaña se refugió en mi regazo y yo la abrasé ayudándola a que se acomodara entre mis brazos. La canción ya casi terminaba. Shizuru tenía los ojos cerrados y yo me moría por darle un beso antes de que terminara la noche.

– Es un sueño... – Me repetí hacia mis adentros – Todo esto fue un sueño...

Mire hacia el techo de la habitación, con el corazón latiendo desaforado. Me incorpore y rápidamente me dirigí hacia la azotea.

Subí con sigilo y comprobé que en efecto no era un sueño.

No me atreví a mover ni un musculo. Shizuru me miraba adormilada y yo estaba tan cerca de sus labios que era imposible detenerlos de ese arribo. Cerre los ojos y saboreé ese delicado beso.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pensé inevitablemente, pero una parte de mi se sentía en las nubes.

Shizuru me había respondido el beso, de la forma más suave que jamás me habría podido imaginar.

Mi corazón se quedo suspendido al sentirme envuelta entre tanto amor, fue un sentimiento que me inundo por completo, y que al mismo tiempo me lleno de culpa.

Shizuru sin lugar a dudas me amaba y me lo transmitió todo con ese contacto.

Tras terminar el beso me miro preocupada.

Le regresé una sonrisa llena de ternura y ella me sonrió desbordando alegría.

Me sentí desarmada. ¿Cómo interrumpir esa escena?

Me recargué sobre el muro y sin querer tiré un traste. Shizuru me miro desde el otro lado de la azotea, al igual que mi romántico clon.

Me sentí avergonzada. Mi clon se desvanecía y yo que tenia las emociones revueltas me apresuré a ir a mi cuarto.

– ¡Natsuki! – Me gritó Shizuru y me dio alcance cuando estaba entrando en la habitación.

Sostuvo la puerta y la miré de frente. Sentí el rostro acalorado. – Espera… hablemos… – Me dijo agitada por el trote.

– Tsk… – ¿Qué debía decir ahora?

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Me preguntó confundida.

– No se – Respondí hecha un mar de confusión

– Ara, pero…

– Ya casi amanece… – La interrumpí –Ve a dormir…

Todavía sentía fresco el beso de hace un momento, pero me sentía aterrada.

Shizuru dio un paso para entrar en el cuarto y mi cuerpo retrocedió en automático. No sabía si abrasarla o correr, no sabía como debía reaccionar. Simplemente no sabía que estaba pasándome.

– Que duermas bien– Me dijo Shizuru arrepentida, cerró la puerta del cuarto tras de sí y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.

– ¡Tsk! – Sin dudas la había decepcionado.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por seguir mi historia. Espero que el POV de Natsuki les haya aclarado algunas dudas… ¿Hasta ahora qué es lo que más les ha gustado de esta historia? Muy pronto seguiré con más ShizNat… No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo… no saben lo que se avecina fufufu… ¡Hasta pronto! 3**


	6. Capítulo 6 Comprensión

**Capitulo 6. Comprensión**

No quiero dormir, algo extraño está pasándome. Después de lo sucedido en la azotea no sabía que pensar.

¡Tsk! La bese…

Lleve mis dedos a mis labios como repasando la huella que los suyos imprimieron sobre los míos. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir.

¡Tsk! ¿por qué tuve que hacer eso?… No fui yo… aunque en realidad si había sido, lo deseaba pero…

Esto está mal… no quiero dormir…

Me preocupaba lo que podría pasar por la mañana. El solo hecho de despertarme y darme cuenta de que había hecho algo inapropiado otra vez.

Miré a través de la ventana, la luna en la negrura del cielo. Me la pase dormitando de tanto en tanto ligeramente toda la noche.

Cuando llego la mañana tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza y unas ojeras muy marcadas. Realmente me sentía cansada pero, si me dormía entonces perdería el control de mi misma.

Me levanté entonces, me alisté y salí a dar un paso, pase a visitar a mi amiga Mai.

Cuando llegué a su casa, toque e timbre como unas cien veces hasta que la pelirroja me abrió la puerta malumorada.

– _¡Moo! ¡Natsuki vas a quemar el timbre!_

– _¡Tsk! Tengo hambre… –_ Rezongué al tiempo que le daba la bolsa de pan dulce que recién había comprado.

La pelirroja me invitó a pasar. Ella aún seguía en pijama y estaba algo despeinada, definitivamente la había despertado.

Mai tomo la bolsa y se fue a la concina a preparar el desayuno y yo me senté en la sala a esperarla. Tan pronto lo sirvió me lo devoré enseguida, tenía demasiada hambre y sueño.

– _Bueno… y ¿Qué ocurrió con Shizuru Nat?_

– _¿Eh? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué piensas que ocurrió algo con Shizuru?_

– _Te conozco muy bien Natsuki, el mundo se puede estar cayendo y te vale madre, pero cuando se trata de Shizuru…_

– _Ca… cállate… no pasa nada_

– _¿De verdad? – _Comenzó a acosarme con preguntas hasta que solté la sopa.

– O_k, ok si pasa algo con Shizuru… – _ Respondí a regañadientes.

– _¡Lo sabia! – _Gritó Mai en tono de victoria

– _Pe…pero no es lo que crees… esta vez soy yo… algo raro me está pasando… necesito tu ayuda. ¡Estoy desesperada Mai!_

La pelirroja no comprendió enseguida lo que me estaba pasando y no quería entrar mucho en detalles. No quería decirle que la primera vez estuve a punto de violarla, ni que la segunda vez tenía una profunda necesidad de estar junto a ella, porque sabía que de entrada se burlaría.

Solo me limité a decirle lo del sueño y como una parte de mí abandonaba mi cuerpo para ir a buscarla. Peor ella solo me aconsejo que dejara de pelear con esos "yos" para descubrir que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

– _¡Y me cuentas como te fue! –_ Me gritó la pelirroja desde su pórtico cuando abandone su casa ya entrada la tarde.

No tenía tanta urgencia de llegar a casa…

¿Cómo podría explicarle a Shizuru lo que me estaba pasando? Si ni siquiera lo entendía yo misma. Pero no podía huir por siempre porque algo en mi interior, en mi corazón quería verla otra vez.

Cuando por fin llegue a casa me recibió la castaña acercándose mucho a mi, se le veía la clara intención de darme un abraso.

– _¡Natsuki! – _Sentí el fuerte impulso de abrasarla pero al final me ganaron los nervios y retrocedí abruptamente. Eso causo en ella decepción y en mi arrepentimiento.

– _¡Tsk!...Shizu…– E_staba a punto de disculparme pero Shizuru hablo primero

– _Estaba preocupada… ¿Te encuentras bien?_

– _Si… yo… si… creo… _

– _Natsuki ven conmigo –_ Me pidió la castaña en modo de suplica.

Afirmé con la cabeza, ella se giró encaminándose hacia su cuarto. La seguí sintiendo como algo se arremolinaba en mi barriga.

Me invitó a pasar y nos sentamos en la habitación. La castaña sirvió un poco de té para ambas. Se sentó a mi lado y al ofrecerme la taza nuestras manos se rozaron, acto que me subió los colores al rostro. Enseguida desvié la mirada, al ver que Shizuru se me quedó mirando.

Hubo un incomodo minuto de silencio entre nosotras. Shizuru bebía su té muy tranquilamente y me miraba de reojo y yo por mi parte quería salir corriendo. Estaba tan nerviosa que por mi bien deje la taza en la mesita, mis manos temblaban y me había quemado con el líquido un par de veces.

Shizuru se aclaró la garganta, al tiempo que dejaba su taza de té en la mesa. Enseguida me miró profundo con esos rubíes inquisidores y me hablo despacio.

– _Natsuki, dime por favor ¿Qué está pasando? Porque no se pensar._

Me sentí tan nerviosa que perdí el habla, no podía ni mirarla. Solo miraba mi taza de té mientras los nervios se apoderaban de mí. Así permanecí unos segundos. Hasta que sentí su mano sobre la mía. Como es lógico me sobresalte y la quite enseguida.

– _Antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte Natsuki que estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida…– _ Comencé a sentir un calor correr por mis mejillas, mientras mi corazón latía muy rápido. –_ Puedes contarme lo que sea, yo te amo, desde hace mucho… No haré nada que te lastime… Lo prometo Nat. _

La castaña estiró su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, pero al rozarla un impulso me hizo retirar mi rostro y Shizuru encogió la mano, en su rostro se reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

–_Shizuru yo… no sé ¿Qué me está pasando?… –_Replique intentando reparar ese acto reflejo mío _–Al dormir es como si me dividiera… y no tengo control sobre esa parte de mi… pe… perdóname si te incomode yo… lo siento mucho._

– _Ara, ara… no te disculpes Natsuki, me alegra que esto que te pasa sea conmigo – _Me dijo en tono pícaro.

– _¡Shizuru! –_ Le reproché.

No podía creer como a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos Shizuru pudiera ponerle humor.

– _Fufufu…_– Se rió dulcemente.

– _Desconozco el por qué me pasa esto… – _Retomé, todavía negándome a mis sentimientos.

– _No te preocupes, lo descubriremos juntas– _ Shizuru tomó mi mano y fue en verdad reconfortante. Sentí su apoyo con ese suave contacto.

– _Arigatou Shizuru_

– _Entonces… ¿Solo ocurre cuando duermes Nat? – _Afirmé con la cabeza – _Natsuki, entonces creo que deberías quedarte a dormir aquí hasta que descubramos bien que es lo que está pasando._

– _¿Do… dormir a…aquí? ¿Contigo Shizuru? –_ Articule con dificultad, me sentía apenada.

La castaña afirmo muy seria. Mis ojos se posaron en la cama de Shizuru que estaba a unos metros más allá y mi corazón dio un salto. No sé si de emoción, nervios, pena o qué emoción.

– _Si Natsuki, de cerca podría cuidarte mejor..._

– _De acuerdo pero, no quiero incomodar Shizuru… iré por mi futon…_

– _Natsuki, no lo veo necesario, sabes que en mi cama cabemos perfectamente._

– _Iré…amm… enseguida regreso._

Después de todo lo que había pasado la idea de dormir con Shizuru me emocionó pero al final esa parte de mi me jaló para ir por mi futon.

La castaña no parecía muy convencida, pero no dijo nada cuando entré a la habitación con mi futon y lo acomodé en el otro extremo de su habitación.

– _Ara, ara… Natsuki no tienes que irte tan lejos, puedes ponerlo aquí junto al mio_

– _No te preocupes, aquí está bien –_ La castaña soltó un suspiro

– _Bueno, vamos a tomar una ducha– _ Tragué saliva.

Si se me antojaba mucho tomar una ducha con ella, a decir verdad la idea de volver a probar sus labios me emocionaba pero terminé negándome nuevamente.

– _Ve tu primero Shizuru, yo iré después que salgas._

La castaña se fue sin decir nada. A los pocos minutos escuché el sonido del agua llenando la tina y me la imaginé desvistiéndose y su hermoso cuerpo entrando a la tina y me giré en el funton con incomodidad.

Me costó trabajo distraerme pero finalmente me perdí en el videojuego, tanto que ni siquiera me percaté en qué momento Shizuru volvió a la habitación, hasta que ella me habló con suavidad.

–_Natsuki ya está la ducha disponible para ti._

– _S..si gracias Shizuru, ya voy._

Guarde los avances de mi videojuego y me apresuré a ir a la ducha. El agua caliente ya me esperaba en la tina. Me propuse relajarme y disfrutar de la calidez del agua, todo iba muy bien hasta que me percaté que había dejado la ropa de dormir en mi habitación. Me debatí un largo rato sobre si pedirle a Shizuru que me la trajera o si ir por ella yo misma, pero finalmente decidí hablarle a la castaña

– _Shizuru.._. – Me aventuré

– _¿Qué pasa Natsuki? _– Me respondió rápidamente pero en su voz se notaba la preocupación.

– _Perdona, me olvide la pijama en mi habitación... _

– _¿Quieres que te la traiga?_ – Me preguntó

– _Si no es mucha molestia _– Le pedí

– _Para nada, enseguida regreso _– Respondió con naturalidad.

Me hundí en la tina. Pensaba en tantas cosas, que cuando Shizuru abrió la puerta me sobresalté. Pero la castaña ni siquiera se percato de esto, dejó la pijama en la entrada, sin siquiera mirarme y salió en el acto.

Suspiré al ver que la situación fue bastante normal. Aunque jamás lo admitiré, me gustaba que Shizuru se me insinuara. Tenía una forma muy peculiar de intentar seducirme que me provocaban todo tipo de sensaciones. Desde la vergüenza, hasta el enfado. Ese era un talento que sólo Shizuru poseía.

Finalmente regresé al cuarto tras terminar la ducha y me preparé para dormir.

Shizuru estaba acomodando unas cosas en la habitación y yo continúe con mi videojuego. La miré de reojo cuando se acomodó para dormir. Casi enseguida tomo un libro y la vi perderse tras sus páginas.

Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que estaba leyendo, la mayoría del tiempo Shizuru estaba muy callada, me gustaría saber que tanto piensa.

Aborde la siguiente misión de mi videojuego y así deje a un lado todos esos pensamientos hasta que Shizuru llamó mi atención diciendo simplemente:

–Oyasumi Natsuki...

–Oyasuminasai Shizuru– Le respondí enseguida. Ella dejo el libro en el buró y se acomodo para dormir.

Apagué la luz de la habitación. No tenía nada se sueño, así que seguí jugando un poco más con la intención de cansar mi vista y funcionó por que pronto comencé a caer dormida, pero Shizuru no paraba de girar en la cama y yo me moría de frio, me sentía tan sola, y más de ver a Shizuru a lo lejos moviéndose continuamente.

¿Tendrá frio? ¿Shizuru se sentirá sola?

*Natsuki... ven, recuéstate conmigo, el futon es amplio..." La recordé y se me estrujo el corazón... ¿Por qué será que siempre termino evadiéndola?

Un relámpago se hizo escuchar en el cielo, y la castaña se giro en el futon, la escuche lanzar un suspiro decepcionado.

* * *

**N/A: Un fuerte abrazo a tod s los lectores/as. ¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo… y la intriga sigue… ¿Pasará algo más esta noche?... ¿Reviews? **


	7. Capítulo 7 Insegura

**Capítulo 7. Insegura**

Las cosas no habían mejorado para mí. Con el reciente acontecimiento no sabía que pensar. ¿Natsuki me había coqueteado? ¿Es todo esto una ilusión? Porque la marca de sus labios seguía en los míos como un tatuaje invisible.

Todavía podía saborear su aliento, el calor de su abraso. Pero evidentemente no era mi Natsuki. No podía ser… quizás sea un fantasma era eso o verdaderamente Natsuki tiene el poder de proyección astral. ¿Pero qué significa?

¿Por qué de pronto comenzó a pasarnos esto? Necesitaba respuestas, pero por ahora no podría obtenerlas, ya haría algo por la mañana.

Al día siguiente llame al único amigo con el que he tenido la confianza de hablar de Natsuki. Su nombre era Kanzaki Reito y quedamos para tomar un café.

El caballero llego muy puntual a nuestra cita y por fin pude desahogarme como es debido. En todo el rato Reito no dijo ni una palabra, solo me escuchó atentamente y con camaradería.

– _¿Dices que eran dos?_

– _¡Sí!_

– _¿Y qué abruptamente se desvaneció?_

– _¡Sí! ¿Qué significa?_

– _Shizuru… esto no me gusta… estoy preocupado por ti… no será que estas… ya sabes… ¿Delirando? _

– _¡Lo sabia! _

– _¿Qué?_

– _Que no me creerías – _Le dije al borde del llanto. Verdaderamente me sentía desesperada.

– _No es que no te crea… solo que no es usual… no es para nada normal…_

– _Ya sé que no… y que tengo poca credibilidad tratándose de ella… Natsuki siempre me ha hecho delirar._

– _Shizuru, escucha yo te creo _– Me dijo más para tranquilizarme.

– _No Reito… ya no sé si esto es por ese deseo que le pedí a las estrellas o por algo más…_

– _¿Deseo? – _Me preguntó confundido

– _El día del tanabata… paso una estrella fugaz, era de color roja y le dije "Me gustaría conocer verdaderamente a Natsuki" o algo así… mi abuela decía, que la estrella roja podía cumplir los deseos que se hacen con el corazón._

– _Bueno Shizuru… la probabilidad de que una estrella te cumpla un deseo es de… veamos ¿Nula?._

– _Estoy jodida. Lo único que quería era estar más cerca de Natsuki._

– _¿Todavía la amas mucho verdad?_

– _Con locura y lo sabes…_

– _Escucha, solo tómalo con calma. Te ves muy estresada, deja que las cosas sigan su curso. Algo bueno tendrá que salir de todo esto._

– _Eso espero…_

– _Escucha Shizuru, debo regresar al trabajo… pero mantenme informado ¿bueno?_

– _De acuerdo._

Reito se fue y yo me quedé a terminarme el café. Pensaba y pensaba en Natsuki. Cuando desperté esta ya había dejado la casa y pensar en quedarme encerrada hasta que ella llegara se me hacia torturante. Así que pase el día afuera dando vueltas por ahí hasta que dio la noche.

Y para variar Natsuki no había regresado. Cuando por fin entro por la puerta no dude en abordarla, pero la peliazul mantuvo su distancia conmigo. Eso solo me hacía pensar en que se había arrepentido de lo sucedido, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

Así la invite a mi cuarto y le rogué que me diera una explicación.

– _Natsuki… dime por favor que está pasando, porque no se pensar _– Supliqué pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. La peliazul estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

– _Antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte Natsuki que estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida… _– Le dije con sinceridad, quizá todo esto había sido inesperado para ambas pero necesitaba decírselo a Natsuki – _puedes contarme lo que sea, yo te amo, desde hace mucho… no haré nada que te lastime… lo prometo._

–_Shizuru yo…_ – Comenzó con nerviosismo – _no sé que me está pasando… al dormir es como si me dividiera… y no tengo control sobre esa parte de mi… pe… perdóname si te incomode yo…_

– _Ara, ara… no te disculpes Natsuki, me alegra que esto que te pasa sea conmigo, de verdad me alegra... _

– _¡Shizuru!_ – Me dijo avergonzada

– _Fufufu…_

– _No sé porqué me está pasando esto _– Me confesó abrumada.

– _No te preocupes, lo descubriremos juntas_– Tomé su mano para darle apoyo

– _Arigatou Shizuru_

– _Entonces… ¿Solo ocurre cuando duermes Nat?_ – Ella afirmó – _Natsuki creo que deberías quedarte a dormir aquí hasta que descubramos bien que es lo que está pasando _– Apunté.

– _¿Do… dormir aquí? ¿Contigo Shizuru?_ – Por supuesto, no me gustaría que te fueras a seducir a alguien más.

– _Si Natsuki, de cerca podría cuidarte mejor._

– _De acuerdo pero, no quiero incomodar Shizuru… Iré por mi futon._

Natsuki llevó su futon al lado más alejado del mío y aunque intenté que se acercara no quiso. Tampoco quiso tomar un baño conmigo, así que resignada me metí al cuarto de baño sola.

Cuando salí de la ducha ya cambiada con el pijama, Natsuki se metió al baño y para colmo de males había olvidado su pijama así que tuve que traérsela de su habitación. Como si no fuera ya de por sí bastante tentación, abrí la puerta y la dejé en la entrada, evitando mirar.

Natsuki salió al poco rato ya cambiada y sin demorar se recostó en su futon. Antes de dormir, se puso a jugar con su vídeo consola portátil y yo por mi parte tome un libro para distraer la mente.

Me sentía cansada, los acontecimientos presentes me habían provocado mucho estrés e incertidumbre. No había peor cosa que la incertidumbre. Natsuki ha estado tan extrañamente cercana a mí, pero al mismo tiempo tan distante que simplemente ya no sabía que debía esperar, ni que pensar al respecto.

Habíamos quedado en un punto muerto y tal y como estábamos ahora las cosas no apuntaban a mi favor. Muy dentro de mí sentía una inmensa urgencia por definir mi relación con Natsuki. Como si las cosas no fueran ya bastante dolorosas entre nosotras, ahora me estaba aferrando a esta pequeña esperanza que no era nada concreta de que pudiéramos tener algo.

Finalmente deje el libro y me recosté en mi futon. Natsuki apago la luz de la habitación pero siguió jugando un rato más.

– _Oyasumi Natsuki…_

– _Oyasuminasai Shizuru…_

Recargué la cabeza en la almohada e intenté dormir pero vanamente. Afuera estaba lloviendo y ese incesante sonido me mantenía despierta, por otro lado estaba a la expectativa de que es lo que pudiera suceder con Natsuki, pero nada sucedía, ella ya llevaba un rato dormida.

Ligeramente decepcionada me gire para dormir. Cerré los ojos pero antes de poder caer bien dormida, escuché pasos en la habitación. Me negué a abrir los ojos hasta que escuche su voz diciéndome.

– _Shizuru… ¿está bien si duermo contigo?_

– _Si Natsuki… _– Respondí entre sueños y me recorrí para dejarle espacio. Cerré los ojos para volver a dormir y nada ocurrió durante unos buenos minutos, hasta que escuché unos sollozos.

– _¿Ara? –_ Abrí los ojos para mirarla. Natsuki se acurrucó en mi regazo. Me giré hacia el costado para poderla abrasar mejor y se me fue el sueño cuando vi un par de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – _¿Qué pasa Natsuki?_

– _Perdóname Shizuru… _

– _¿Por qué te disculpas Nat?_

– _Por ser tan egoísta…_

– _Ara, Natsuki no es egoísta, es una linda niña. _

– _Una muy inmadura… ¿Puedes perdonarme? – _Limpie sus lagrimas y permanecí un momento en silencio.

¿Por qué Natsuki me estaba pidiendo perdón? Será que se había arrepentido de todo lo sucedido hace unos días. Comencé a sentir como un nudo se me formaba en el estomago. No quería escuchar excusas. No quería abandonar esta pequeña ilusión.

Natsuki se veía muy vulnerable, le di un beso en la frente, después la acerqué a mi regazo.

– _Listo, perdonada… ahora duerme. _– Sabia que yo era la causante de sus lagrimas y deseaba profundamente que los sentimientos de Natsuki fueran sinceros y no que estuviera haciendo todo esto por lastima, eso no lo soportaría.

– _Shizuru… tengo miedo… –_ Natsuki acentuó el abraso. Temblaba en mi regazo. Yo solo quería protegerla, que este abraso no terminara nuca. Como desearía siempre estar junto a ella.

– _¿Miedo de qué Natsuki?_

– _De que me dejes –_ Soltó desolada.

– _Ara, pero yo jamás te voy a dejar, así que no tengas miedo –_ Acaricie sus cabellos. Natsuki me miro a los ojos.

– _¿Lo prometes?_

– _Natsuki…_– Tome una bocanada de aire –_ Es más fácil que tú me dejes a mí, que yo a ti… yo simplemente no podría._

– _Yo tampoco podría…_– Respondió entre sollozos–_ Eres muy importante para mi…eres mi mejor amiga… –_ Esto es cruel, pensé desde mis adentros.

Sentí como algo se rompía en mi interior nuevamente, pero ahora con más intensidad. Puesto que anteriormente no había habido ningún acercamiento con ella, todo era platónico y ahora que la había besado, ahora que ya estaba más cerca de ella. Dolía, su respuesta dolía enserio. Resistí.

Un quejido de dolor quería salir de mi pecho pero logré que saliera un suspiro. No quería llorar. No en este momento en el que Natsuki se veía más vulnerable, no quería generarle más dudas.

–_Shizuru, no quise decir eso. _

– _No te preocupes Natsuki_ – Me esforzaba porque no notara el daño que me hacía con sus palabras, no quería añadirle una carga más.

– _Shizuru, tú eres más que una amiga para mi…_ – Me dijo llorando

– _Ya… shh… no digas nada_ – La abrasé y contuve el llanto de mi corazón con un nudo en la garganta.

– _Shizuru… te quiero…_

Y yo te amo… pensé en silencio. Apretando mi corazón al saber, al conocer, los verdaderos sentimientos de Natsuki.

Natsuki aún no podía definir sus sentimientos hacia mí, y quizá, todo lo recientemente vivido había sido una confusión. No sé qué había pasado estos días pero Natsuki no era así, ella jamás podría amarme. Solo soy una amiga para ella.

Natsuki lloraba desconsolada al abrasarme, y aunque mi corazón estaba destrozado, no quería causarle más penas. Quisiera poder quitar esa tristeza que abruma su alma, quizá lo mejor sea no insistir más en este amor y ser la amiga que solamente ella quiere.

Quizás... llego el momento de renunciar a ti Natsuki... y sin embargo, jamás quisiera dejarte, pero mucho me temo que eso va a acabarme.

Tan sólo este abraso ya me estaba acabando. Mi corazón mi ser, me exigía demostrarle mi amor, con besos, con caricias, con abrazos y detalles. Pero saber que lo que ella siente por mí, es tan diferente, tan solo amistad, es tan doloroso. Soy tan masoquista. Me negaba a alejarla de mí, por que adoraba este contacto, su cercanía, aunque ella no me correspondiera, yo siempre iba a estar a su lado.

Natsuki se movió y la sentí tan cerca de mí. Sentía su respiración muy cerca de mis labios.

Si sólo tuviera una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, y es que para mí no hay nadie más y eso yo lo sé desde hace mucho. Aunque intenté dejar atrás este amor y salí con otras personas, nunca funcionó. Mi corazón no había podido olvidarte. Mi princesa del hielo, cómo quisiera llenarte de mi calor.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, muy cálidos, muy suaves... un poco húmedos por su llanto, me aferre a su espalda, pero algo me estaba deteniendo de responder a su beso, ¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Miedo?... miedo a la desilusión de ver todo nuevamente derrumbado al amanecer... ¿Repudio de pensar que Natsuki estuviera conmigo por lastima?

Era un beso muy sincero y dulce... Cuando menos sentí... Ya me hallaba respondiéndolo, con ternura, con ese inmenso amor que siempre ha vivido adentro de mí...

Un suave beso. Un roce muy ligero, demasiado ligero, una caricia a su mejilla, mi Natsuki se desvanecía entre mis brazos y finalmente abrasé a la nada.

A unos metros más allá, se escuchaban unos pequeños sollozos. No lo pensé, ni siquiera dudé, solo me incorporé y me pasé a su futon para abrasarla.

No dijimos ni una palabra, solo me pegué a su espalda y le pasé el brazo por encima. Recargue mis labios en su hombro.

Natsuki estaba helada. Lentamente se fue calmando, nuestras respiraciones eran muy tranquilas ahora. Y ahí, en la ahora calidez de su espalda, me fui lentamente sumergiendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Quizá no era lo que esperaban… De antemano una disculpa, en esta historia, iré dejándoles poco a poco piezas de un rompecabezas… esta historia es un poco compleja… verán que todo va cobrando sentido conforme transcurren los capítulos. **

**¡Gracias infinitas a todas mis lectoras y lectores! Por toda su paciencia, por seguir aquí y por animarme a seguir publicando. Sé que últimamente he tardado mucho en los capítulos, he tenido demasiado trabajo. (Llorando). Pero sigo escribiendo o por lo menos ideando jajaja. **

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas los que dejan comentarios y a los que aunque no dejan pero si están aquí leyendo esta u otra de mis historias. **

**.**

**Tiene siglos que no hago glosario. La verdad que he pasado por alto esos detalles. **El _**futón** _es la típica cama japonesa, muy parecida a una colchoneta, mide unos 5 cm de grosor, es muy cómoda para dormir y además portátil.

**¡Si pueden comenten que les va pareciendo, adoro todos sus mensajes! ¡Un abrazo grande!**


	8. Capítulo 8 Vacío

**Capitulo 8. Vacío**

Sentí ese vacío en mi pecho, el mismo que siento cada que estoy lejos de ella. Era soledad, una que me consumía el alma. Tenía un temor genuino de estar sola. Hoy más grande que nunca. Siempre lucho con este sentimiento, pero hoy lo sentía más fuerte.

Shizuru suspiró se giro en la cama. A pesar de que era casi un metro la distancia que nos separaba la sentía tan lejana. Las grandes murallas que levantaba para protegerme al mismo tiempo me destruían.

¿Por qué siempre termino luchando contra corriente? Yo en realidad no quiero estar sola. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy más sola que nunca.

Nosotras estamos en el mismo cuarto y aún así las murallas que he puesto nos siguen separando. Esto duele. No quiero estar más así, me duele el corazón. Demasiado.

Me levanté conteniendo el llanto, con un nudo en la garganta. Me costó mover mi cuerpo, pero finalmente logré acercarme a ella. La castaña parecía dormida, me debatí un momento y después de unos segundos las palabras solo salieron de mi boca.

– _Shizuru… ¿está bien si duermo contigo? –_ No esperaba una respuesta y sin embargo Shizuru me contestó entre sueños.

– _Si Natsuki… _ – Shizuru me hizo espacio

Me recosté junto a ella, la distancia que nos separaba era poco menos de medio metro. Shizuru tenía sus ojos cerrados y una expresión apacible y relajada.

La contemple en silencio, sintiendo como una emoción crecía adentro de mi. ¿Tristeza, nostalgia, pena? No sabía definir exactamente cual o qué era lo que sentía. Solo tenía algo muy claro. "_No sé qué haría si te perdiera Shizuru"_

Sin quererlo, me imagine lo solitaria que sería mi vida sin ella. Sentí una gran desesperación. Quería… necesitaba… estar más con ella, más cerca.

Esta noche me moría por abrasarla, por estar mucho más cerca de ella y por besarla también. Pero tenía miedo, un miedo paralizante a que algo saliera mal.

Me regañe a mí misma, tratando de parar el llanto que se desbordaba en mis mejillas. No pude contenerlo más. ¿Qué te pasa Kuga? Traté de ahogar el sentimiento pero en lugar de eso se me escapó un quejido de dolor, desde lo más profundo.

Shizuru escuchó mis sollozos y se levantó preocupada.

– _¿Ara? _

Una fuerza surgió de mi interior. Algo que me movió a abrazarla y me obligó a refugiarme en su regazo. Quise contener, ocultar mis sentimientos, pero justo cuando estaba cubrirme el rostro, Shizuru me sujetó la muñeca.

– _¿Qué pasa Natsuki?–_ Me preguntó con voz dulce y tierna.

No quería guardarlo más, ya no podía soportar esta soledad. Tras mirar sus intensos ojos rubíes la abrasé y llore con más fuerza. Por más que quise, simplemente no pude contenerme. La caja de pandora estaba abriéndose en mi interior.

– _Perdóname Shizuru… - _Susurre con dificultad por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

– _¿Por qué te disculpas Nat? – _Me preguntó confundida

– _Por ser tan egoísta…_

Siempre he sido egoísta. Todo se trata de mí. Nunca he podido corresponder tus sentimientos y aún así… has seguido a mi lado Shizuru.

Pensé pero las palabras no lograron salir de mis labios.

– _Ara, Natsuki no es egoísta, es una linda niña. – _Me contestó con dulzura, una muy propia de ella. Shizuru era muy tierna, muy amorosa conmigo.

– _Una muy inmadura… ¿Puedes perdonarme? – _Shizuru me rodeo con sus brazos y yo sólo deje que salieran todos esos sentimientos que había estado acumulando desde hace tanto.

Durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos solo hubo silencio. A pesar de que le había pedido perdón, ella no me respondía, no me decía nada. El miedo creció en mi interior, sentía un temblor en mi cuerpo, un frío que me recorría.

Sus cálidos labios se posaron suave y dulcemente sobre mi frente.

_\- Listo, perdonada… ahora duerme. – _ Soltó en un ligero susurro.

– _Shizuru… tengo miedo… –_ Me aferre a su cuerpo. Shizuru me respondió con más ternura que nunca, y eso me provocó más miedo. Es que no quería perderla. No quería encariñarme más de la cuenta. No soportaría otra pérdida significativa en mi vida. Ya no quería amar, no quería simplemente sufrir.

– _¿De qué Natsuki?– _ Me preguntaba Shizuru mientras me acercaba a su regazo en un tierno y envolvente abrazo muy cálido que me transmitía seguridad y alivio. Un abrazo al cual me aferre con fuerza, cómo si mi vida dependiera de ello.

– _De que me dejes… -_ Solté finalmente.

Shizuru tú eres todo lo que tengo, eres la única persona que realmente me importa. Porque tú estuviste conmigo en mis mejores y peores momentos. Siempre para mí.

– _Ara, pero yo jamás te voy a dejar, así que no tengas miedo - _Lo sabía, que me amaba. Que no me dejaría. Nunca lo había hecho. Pero y si traspasara ese límite y algo saliera mal. Si Shizuru se diera cuenta de que realmente no soy lo que esperaba…

¿Y si se iba?

Shizuru hacia lindas caricias a mis cabellos y me sujetaba por la espalda, trataba de tranquilizarme.

– _¿Lo prometes? –_ Pegunté con temor.

La castaña se alejo unos centímetros para mirar mi rostro.

– _Natsuki…- _Shizuru me miro con una preocupación genuina en su mirada- _ Es más fácil que tú me dejes a mí, que yo a ti… yo simplemente no podría._

– _Yo tampoco podría… -_ Lloraba y no podía controlar ya esas emociones - _eres muy importante para mi… eres mi mejor amiga… –_ Dije y enseguida me arrepentí. Esa no era la frase que yo quería decir, pero salió de mis labios en automático. Sin pensar.

Nuevamente luchando contra corriente de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

La mirada de Shizuru se ensombreció pero me sonrió amablemente y algo adentro de mi corazón se quebró.

–_Shizuru no quise decir eso- _Quise corregirme, pero algo me ataba nuevamente. Una energía que no podía controlar.

Shizuru suspiró, pero había una clara tristeza en su mirada. ¿Decepción?

– _No te preocupes Natsuki-_ Aún así me habló con ternura.

– _Shizuru, tú eres más que una amiga para mi… – _Solté arrepentida, con las lagrimas en los ojos

– _Ya… shh…–_ Posó uno de sus delicados dedos sobre mis labios silenciándome -_ no digas nada – _Susurró y enseguida me abrazó con suavidad.

– _Shizuru… te quiero…– _Respondí débilmente, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

El llanto era imparable, pero Shizuru estaba siendo muy linda conmigo. Entre sus brazos podía percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Poco a poco, muy lentamente, el llanto fue cediendo igual que la soledad de mi pecho.

Ese vacío se fue llenando de Shizuru.

Se sentía bien, muy bien estar con ella.

Al parecer Shizuru no tenía la más mínima intención de alejarme de su regazo, pero yo tampoco quería alejarme.

Ignoro cuanto tiempo estuvimos así abrasadas, sin dudas era un abraso reconfortante, cálido, tierno, lleno de un amor, como ningún otro.

Me estiré y tomé un poco de papel para limpiarme la nariz y los ojos. Shizuru me esperó y en cuanto me acosté me rodeo nuevamente con sus brazos, protegiéndome.

Sentía el cuerpo tembloroso, el temor me invadía con tan solo pensar en volver al mismo hoyo negro, a la misma soledad.

Me alcé para mirarla. La cubrí todavía más con las cobijas.

Con mi nariz, roce la suya.

Sentía la respiración entrecortada, Shizuru todavía me tenía abrazada, pero no demostraba intención de querer hacer nada más. Yo, sin embargo, sentía esa necesidad de besarla y algo me detenía... el mismo miedo de echarlo todo a perder, pero otra parte peleaba.

Con el corazón latiéndome en la garganta, roce sus labios y luego los apreté con los míos.

Shizuru permaneció ahí muy quieta, pero sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda y muy lentamente, después tras unos segundos de insistir finalmente respondió a mi beso.

Fue un suave beso que calmó mi corazón, que me decía claramente _"Aquí estoy, y no me iré". _Comencé a preguntarme si esto no era un sueño. No quería despertar…

Me sentía atrapada y vulnerable, cómo una tortuga sin caparazón. Cómo cuando alguien revela un secreto prohibido.

Tan dulce y lindo contacto. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería que terminase nuca, y no quería afrontar lo que pasaría después.

Un relámpago cruzo el cielo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en la habitación de Shizuru. Nuevamente sola. Ya no sabía si era sueño o realidad.

Giré en el futon y me abrasé el cuerpo sin poder contener el llanto.

¿Qué está pasándome?

Escuche movimiento en la habitación y al instante me cubrí la cabeza con las cobijas y me acerqué a la pared.

Tsk, de nuevo esta sensación de vacío, la misma que tengo desde que perdí a mi madre y me quedé sola.

Me cubrí. No quería que Shizuru me viera así, pero de pronto me descubrió y se metió en el futon conmigo.

Me inundo ese aroma a flores de Shizuru cuando se acercó a mí por la espalda para abrazarme.

El llanto paro de inmediato, se sentía tan bien su compañía, su calor, su dulzura.

Después de un momento, me giré y la castaña me acercó a su regazo.

Durante unos segundos me dejé llevar por el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, la suavidad de su piel, la dulzura de su aroma y la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba.

Ahí a su lado me sentí llena y protegida. Me quedé muy dócil entre sus brazos y sin percatarme me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Enserio muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por los ánimos y me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, espero igual este capítulo sea de su agrado… trataré de subir el que sigue muy pronto. Abrazo para todas y todos ustedes. ¡Espero sus reviews! **


	9. Capítulo 9 Distracción

**Capítulo 9. Distracción.**

Desperté con Natsuki aún entre mis brazos. La peliazul dormía profundamente y yo me sentía muy confundida.

Por un lado quería seguir a su lado por siempre. No dejarla ir jamás. Y por el otro lado quería alejarme antes de sentir nuevamente el dolor de su rechazo, de verla partir, de sentirla poniendo distancia otra vez.

Me sentía triste de recordar las palabras que me dijo la noche anterior.

Su mejor amiga.

Natsuki, si tan solo pudieras sentir cuanto te amo.

¡No te imaginas cuanto te amo, Kuga Natsuki!

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón me levanté y me alejé de ella.

Amarla significaba respetar su decisión, sus deseos antes que los míos. Mi amor sobrepasaba ese límite. Haría lo que fuera por ella. Por su felicidad. Incluso ser eternamente su mejor amiga.

Necesitaba distraerme, por mi bien y el de Natsuki. Si las cosas siguen así podría cometer una locura; algo de lo que sé que me arrepentiría toda la vida.

Yo ya había perdido a Natsuki una vez.

En el instituto una chica logro alejarme de ella. Su nombre era Tomoe. Era parte del grupo de chicas con las que me juntaba y que me seguían a todas partes por mi reputación como presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Yo le gustaba y quería estar conmigo a toda costa. Pero jamás le respondí, solo podía pensar en Natsuki, aunque ese era mi secreto mejor guardado. Eso creía.

Era joven e ingenua.

Un día, Natsuki tomaba una siesta en la enfermería de la escuela y se me hizo fácil darle un beso. Pensé que estaba sola. Ese fue mi error.

Tan sólo quería darle un beso. Uno solo. Y amarla en secreto el resto de mi vida. Tuve la oportunidad y aproveché. Fue la peor falta que pude haber cometido.

Tomoe estaba ahí, siguiéndome en secreto, acosándome. Lo vio todo desde la ventana y por despecho le contó a la peliazul lo sucedido, lo hizo delante de mí que fue lo peor de todo.

Le supliqué que parara con la mirada, estaba incapaz de decir nada. No podía creer que Tomoe estuviera haciéndome aquello. Pero ella siguió hablando y yo solo veía a Natsuki horrorizandose.

Al final hice lo único que pude hacer, la abofeteé. Tomoe salió llorando y Natsuki supo en ese momento que todo lo que ella dijo, era verdad.

Tomoe había logrado alejarme de ella.

Perdí a mí Natsuki ese día. Traicioné su confianza. Eso fue lo peor, que no fue con su consentimiento. Actué egoístamente movida por mis propios deseos, por ese amor impuro, aprovechado. Le arrebaté su inocencia, su libertad de decidir. Lo arruiné todo y no lo supe hasta después.

Cuando Natsuki se enteró solo vi en sus ojos un gran temor. Ya no había rastro de cariño hacia mí. Me miraba como si yo fuera una extraña. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido. Si acaso existía alguna oportunidad de tener algo con ella yo misma la había extinguido con ese simple acto.

Intenté explicarle, pero la peliazul que en ese momento estaba comprendiendo la realidad, horrorizada me alejó de ella.

En ese momento sentí que me moría. La había perdido. A la persona que más amaba. Fue muy difícil para mí no poder acercarme a ella. Me sentía tan sola. A pesar de estar siempre rodeada de personas, solo con Natsuki me sentía verdaderamente viva y ya no quería verme.

Sentía el corazón destrozado. Fueron días muy difíciles. Solo podía llorar. No quería ver a nadie y no tenia ánimos para nada. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme el ver a Natsuki a la cara, después de que esta me hubiera gritado que no tenía derecho de engañarla y mucho menos de besarla.

No había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo aceptar con todo el dolor de mi corazón los reclamos de la peliazul y darle cuando menos su distancia. Así que me aleje definitivamente de ella.

Pensé que después de todo el escándalo no le quedarían ganas de verme, pero me sorprendió tiempo después en el festival escolar.

Después de llamar mi atención con una canción hablamos a solas. Donde lo único que pude hacer fue pedirle perdón bañada en lágrimas y jurarle que eso no se volvería a repetir. Le confesé que me había enamorado de ella. Pero que sabía que no tendría oportunidad y que me esforzaría por dejar todo eso en el pasado, para que pudiera continuar nuestra amistad.

Lentamente fue sanando esa herida y aunque las cosas no fueron igual, conseguimos seguir juntas aunque con nuestras respectivas reservas. Yo no volví a hablar de amor con Natsuki, hasta mucho tiempo después.

Intenté vanamente sacarla de mi corazón por mucho tiempo. Salí con otras personas pero ninguna me llenaba y finalmente desistí.

Yo no quería remplazarla. No quería tampoco pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona a la que no amaba. Lo único que quería era velar por su felicidad y estar siempre para ella. En el fondo siempre soñé con poder tener una oportunidad de demostrarle mi amor y vivir felices para siempre, como en los cuentos.

Espabile todas las ideas que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. No quería preocuparme más. Debía tener paciencia, mucha. Y esperar a que Natsuki se aclarara. Cruzaba los dedos por tener una respuesta favorable.

Sin más demora, bajé a preparar el desayuno para las dos. Pensé en prepararle un delicioso ramen con mayonesa a Natsuki para alegrar su mañana. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ese platillo.

A mitad del proceso mi teléfono sonó, me entró una llamada de un número que no tenía registrado.

– _¿Hola?_

– _¿Shizuru?_

– _¿Quién habla?_

–_Soy yo, Rosalie_

– _¿Ara, ara?_

–_No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mí _–Preguntó en tono pícaro.

–_Fufufu ¿Y ese milagro que me llamas?_

Rosalie fue una chica con la que tuve unos queveres hace tiempo, en un desesperado intento de borrar los sentimientos que tenia por Natsuki.

–_Yo siempre pienso en ti. Y recuerdo aquellas noches, ¿tú no?_

–_Fufufu, si claro… _

La verdad es que sexualmente hablando, Rosalie y yo habíamos congeniado bastante, a excepción de cuando quería usar su látigo. Ella tenía una atracción muy fuerte por el sadomasoquismo, cosa que realmente no encajaba conmigo.

Al final solo tuvimos algunos encuentros casuales, nunca hubo realmente nada serio entre nosotras. Tenía ya bastantes años que no nos veíamos. Por su trabajo comenzó a viajar y luego comenzó con una relación seria y ahí termino todo.

–_Shizuru, necesito pedirte un favor muy grande._

– _¡Ara! ¿Y eso?, ¿en qué me vas a embarcar, Rosalie?_

–_Espera, me está entrando una llamada. ¿Te puedo marcar en un momento?_

–_Sí, claro. Toma tu tiempo._

–_Gracias._

Continúe preparando el desayuno para las dos y una vez estuvo listo lo subí a la habitación. La peliazul ya se había despertado y estaba recostada, todavía con carita de adormilada.

–_Buenos días, Natsuki. _

–_Buenos días, Shizuru –_Me contestó con pereza y yo no pude evitar sonreír, es tan adorable.

–_Te traje el desayuno. _

–_Gracias Shizuru, no te hubieras molestado._

–_No es molestia para nada, Natsuki._

– _¡Ramen! ¡Qué rico! –_Sabía que se emocionaría. Me sentí complacida de conocer tan bien sus gustos.

–_Y aquí hay mayonesa para ti._

–_Gracias Shizuru –_Natsuki tenía una sonrisa genuina.

Me alegré tanto de verla sonreír y disfrutar de la comida.

Anoche, Natsuki estuvo llorando y la verdad esperaba que me comentara algo al respecto. Pero nada sucedía, y yo me moría por saber que había pasado, pero sobre todo por saber si recordaba el beso que me había dado.

Y que de recordarlo me daban ganas de buscar otro. Sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme. Natsuki me había dado muy buenos besos estos días. La peliazul me miro un momento y yo disimulé las ganas que tenia de demostrarle amor y me limite a comer.

Comíamos en silencio y me sobresalté al escuchar la vibración de mi teléfono. Me apresuré a contestar.

Ya se me había olvidado la llamada que Rosalie me iba a hacer.

– _¿Hola?_

–_Shizuru, perdóname._

La mirada de Natsuki me puso nerviosa, así que me levanté y me salí de la habitación para poder hablar más tranquila.

– _Fufufu no te preocupes. Te escucho._

– _Shizuru, te decía que necesito un gran, gran favor; _–Puntualizó– _Pero antes de decírtelo, me gustaría invitarte a comer. ¿Estas libre por la tarde?_

– _¿Esta tarde?_– Dudé.

Por un momento pensé en Natsuki. Pero ella siempre salía por la tarde en sus días de descanso y últimamente había estado tan evasiva conmigo. Más aún después de todo lo que había pasado. Sentía que no debía presionarla. Lo mejor era eso. Darle un poco de espacio y hacer planes también, para no enloquecer de esperarla nuevamente toda la tarde.

–_Shizuru, no te molestaría si no fuera tan importante _–Apuntó.

–_Pues sí. No tengo ningún plan para hoy_ –Respondí después de un momento.

– _¡Perfecto! ¿Te parece que te vea hoy a las 3:00?_

–_Sí, está bien ¿En dónde?_

– _En la terminal del aeropuerto._

– _¡Ara! Lo bueno que está aquí a la vuelta._

– _Por favor Shizuru, mira que voy a llegar a Japón en un par de horas._

– _Ara, ara… ¿En dónde andas?_

– _Ya te contaré al rato. _

– _¿Y quieres que te vaya a recoger?_ – Le dije en doble sentido conteniendo la risa.

– _Jaja… graciosa… _

– _Fufufu _

– _¿Vendrás, verdad? Porque solo cuento contigo._

– _Fufufu… ok, ok, iré…_

– _¡Gracias, nena! Entonces, nos vemos más tarde._

– _Ok, Adiós._

Cuando colgué la llamada y volví a entrar a la habitación, noté a Natsuki diferente. Tenía una expresión seria. De pronto, me sentí como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

– _¿Todo bien Shizuru?_ –Me preguntó de repente.

–_Si, Natsuki. ¿Por qué preguntas?_ –Le respondí algo nerviosa. Natsuki me miraba profundamente. Recargo su barbilla sobre su mano y frunció el entrecejo.

–_Es que, es muy raro que te hayas salido a atender una llamada _–Afirmó en tono de reclamo. Los labios de Natsuki destellaron con un brillo plateado.

–_Ah, no es nada_ _importante_ –Contesté distraída poniendo más atención en sus labios, pero ya no había quedado rastro de ese brillo.

Natsuki hizo una mueca y luego de eso permaneció seria. Dios no puedo estar alucinando tantas cosas. Juro que vi un brillo en sus deliciosos y apetitosos labios.

Los siguientes minutos comimos en silencio, no quise presionarla con alguna plática innecesaria.

Natsuki se veía de mal humor. Quizá se sentía molesta por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero ya no quise indagar. Solo la miré de reojo de tanto en tanto, para ver si al final lograba decirme algo pero nada pasó.

Me sentí decepcionada, pero lo disimulé lo mejor que pude. Lleve los trastes a la cocina y regresé. Natsuki jugaba con su portátil y no parecía querer iniciar una conversación.

Entré al baño a tomar una ducha y cuando salí Natsuki ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Supuse que había ido a su habitación a alistarse para salir también, al igual que lo ha hecho estos días.

Comencé a alistarme para salir. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Tenía que distraerme con urgencia y creo que Rosalie se me apareció en el momento adecuado.

* * *

**N/A: Es cortito, pero espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Hasta muy pronto!**


	10. Capítulo 10 Rechazo

**Capítulo 10. Rechazo**

Por la mañana, la marea había bajado entre nosotras. No negaré que fue un poco incomodo despertar esa mañana en su habitación y más después de lo que paso en la noche. Lo cierto es que siento lo que hacen cada uno de mis clones como si fuera yo misma.

Fingí que no estaba enterada, es más, cuando desperté Shizuru ni siquiera estaba en mi futon. Ya se había levantado. De hecho no me doy cuenta en qué momento sucede, solo sé que de pronto me siento libre para acercarme a ella y demostrar lo que me pasa.

– _Buenos días, Natsuki._

–_Buenos días, Shizuru –_Contesté espabilando el sueño. Me sentía muy rara, como si una moledora me hubiera pasado por encima.

– _Te traje el desayuno –_ Shizuru traía una bandeja en la mano.

–_Gracias Shizuru, no te hubieras molestado –_Me sentía avergonzada. Shizuru siempre tenía estos lindos detalles conmigo.

–_No es molestia para nada, Natsuki – _Shizuru me dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado. Su cercanía en este momento me hacía sentir tranquila y apacible.

– _¡Ramen! ¡Qué rico! – _A Shizuru le quedaba delicioso.

–_Y aquí hay mayonesa para ti._

–_Gracias, Shizuru –_Le respondí dócilmente.

Shizuru generalmente tiene este tipo de detalles conmigo y últimamente la he sentido más dulce que nunca, pero sé que detrás de esa sonrisa hay una tristeza que se esconde.

No hablamos de lo que paso en la noche, no hablamos de hecho, solo le agradecí la comida y comimos juntas. Shizuru me miraba constantemente. Estaba demasiado al pendiente de mi.

Yo me sentía, ¿cómo decirlo? Vulnerable, ahora que Shizuru conocía mis secretos. Pero todavía no estaba lista para enfrentarla, por lo menos no de manera directa. Aunque no negaré que después de lo que pasó, me sentí más conectada a ella.

Hubo un par de miradas discretas por parte de ella, miradas que yo le regresaba, debido a que no sabía que decirle.

La abrupta vibración de su teléfono la sobresalto. Se levantó para contestarlo y con rapidez salió de la habitación.

Como por impulso me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta. Ese comportamiento no era para nada normal. ¿Por qué salirse a contestar? Era la primera vez que pasaba. Shizuru generalmente contestaba las llamadas frente a mí.

¿Qué será eso que no quiere qué escuche?

– _Fufufu, no te preocupes. Te escucho… ¿Esta tarde? Pues sí, no tengo ningún plan para hoy._

Escuché con discreción.

– _Si, está bien, ¿en dónde?... ¡Ara! lo bueno que está aquí a la vuelta… _– ¿Shizuru tendrá una cita? ¿Con quién habla? – _Ara, ara… ¿en dónde andas?_

– _¿Y quieres que te vaya a recoger?_ – Respondió con un tono juguetón de esos que usa conmigo cuando me coquetea y sentí un gruñido en mi interior– _Fufufu… ok, ok, iré… ok, adiós._

Me apresuré a regresar a mi lugar y casi enseguida entró Shizuru al cuarto. A penas alcancé a sentarme.

La castaña se veía nerviosa y yo seguía molesta por lo que había acabado de escuchar.

– _¿Todo bien Shizuru?_

–_Si, Natsuki. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

–_Es que es muy raro que te hayas salido a atender una llamada_ – Se me salió el reclamo de mis labios, sin poderlo contener. Como si fuera una voz ajena a la mía.

– _Ah, no es nada importante._

Quería seguir reclamando pero logré enredarme la lengua y creo que solo puse una mueca. A pesar de todo, logré mantenerme callada y terminarme la comida, que estaba deliciosa por cierto. Aunque mi humor ya no volvió a ser el mismo.

¿A quién le estaba coqueteando Shizuru? ¿Con quién iba a salir? Y ¿Por qué no me decía nada? No pude responderme ninguna de esas preguntas por Shizuru y eso me estaba poniendo algo irritada.

La mañana siguió de manera tranquila, aunque había cierta tensión en el ambiente, sobretodo de mi parte. Shizuru se veía solo un poco nerviosa pero ya no comenté nada.

A eso de medio día, Shizuru comenzó a arreglarse y yo también me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Shizuru iba a salir y yo no estaba muy segura de querer que eso pasara.

Más tarde nos encontramos en la sala. Shizuru se veía bastante atractiva. Estaba acomodando las cosas en una cartera nueva que acababa de comprar y que hacia juego con la hermosa gabardina vino que le lucía muy bien.

– _¡Vaya, Shizuru! Te vez… muy bien_ –Le comenté nerviosa. Eso sólo es escapó de mis labios.

La castaña me miró sorprendida, con un rubor involuntario brotándole en las mejillas.

– _Ookini Natsuki, fufufu. Tú también te vez muy bien._

–_Shizuru, me preguntaba si tú…–_Dudé un momento si debía hacerlo.

– _¿Si? _–Me preguntó con curiosidad.

No quería. No quería que se fuera con otra persona…

– _¿Si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo…? –_ Solté.

– _¿Hoy?_– Me dijo sorprendida.

– _Sí, claro… Es que, hay una película que tiene poco que se estrenó y me llama la atención, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? Podríamos ir de una vez…_ – Le dije tanteando terreno.

– _¡Ara! Natsuki. Es que… justo ahora no podría. Verás, lo que pasa, es que… voy de salida…_

– _¡Ah! Veo…– _Vaya, Shizuru me había rechazado. Ella nunca había hecho eso. Me sentía decepcionada.

– _Si, es que… Tengo un asunto y no sé cuánto tiempo me vaya a demorar… _– Se disculpo nerviosa.

– _Ah ya… Bueno –_A decir verdad, no me esperaba esa respuesta. Estaba segura que Shizuru iba a aceptar venir conmigo _– No, no te preocupes… _

Bajé la mirada, me sentía confundida. Es que Shizuru nunca me había rechazado. Pero yo también ya sabía que tenía una cita. Una que al parecer era más importante que estar conmigo.

Shizuru definitivamente ya se cansó de mí. Pensé irremediablemente.

– _Natsuki… _–Volvió a hablarme la castaña y alce la vista para mirarla. Me sentí ilusionada de que hubiera cambiado de opinión– _pero sí, claro que me gustaría ir contigo, podríamos. Podría ser por la noche ¿qué te parece?_

Esa respuesta me devolvió algo de esperanza. Al parecer Shizuru no estaba tan harta de mi, su respuesta fue dulce y sin embargo no era lo que quería. Yo quería que se quedara conmigo y dejara esa otra cita de lado.

– _No. Es que, ya por la noche no está esa película… Ya solo está por la tarde…_ – Le dije, todavía intentando convencerla de quedarse a mi lado.

– _Hay Natsuki…_– Shizuru titubeo. Miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia mí.

Era claro que ese asunto de Shizuru era importante, me sentí mal por hacerle eso. Debía abandonar este reto de una vez.

– _No, Shizuru, despreocúpate… Ya iremos otro día…Tú tienes asuntos que atender, por lo que veo… _– Me giré decepcionada y me alejé.

Shizuru me detuvo del brazo.

– _Natsuki…_– Shizuru me giró suavemente y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí calor en el rostro. Shizuru estaba sonrojada, trague saliva. Por un segundo pareció que Shizuru quería besarme pero ella misma me soltó suavemente– _En verdad, quiero ir contigo, es solo que…_

– _No te preocupes… ya iremos luego… _– La interrumpí.

– _¿Mañana? – _Me miró suplicante, eso me provocó una ligera sonrisa.

– _Si… mañana – _Me giré y subí a mi cuarto. Sin soltar la idea de la otra cita de Shizuru.

Al poco rato, vi a Shizuru subirse a su auto.

Como por impulso, tomé las llaves de mi moto y salí detrás de ella.

.

**FIN…**

* * *

**N/A: …de capitulo… jajaja ¿Y qué creen que pase ahora? Déjenlo en los comentarios. **

**Por cierto… estoy pensando en hacer un Omake, tiene siglos que no hago, ¿Les gustaría?**

**¡Gracias por leer y por seguir mi pequeña historia! Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**¡Cuídense mucho!**


End file.
